The Return of Sonic X
by GeneicCode
Summary: Follow Storm, the red hedgehog, as he speeds through the world of Mobius, alongside new friends such as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, as he fights new enemies, such as Silver, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman, and tries to regain his memories and attempts to stop the revival of the sun god.
1. Chapter 1 - Wait, You're not Sonic!

**This FanFiction is set in the universe of Sonic X after season 3 ended. For those who don't know what Sonic X is... Well... Take Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 and put it in the human world, then put it in outer space. If anyone else has a more accurate description, I'd be glad to hear it.**

**DISCLAIMER (I need to do these a lot more): I do not own Sonic X or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise**

_Tails was having this weird dream for a few months now. Well, not weird, but you get what I mean._

_"Don't worry Tails." Cosmo said. "I'll be alright."_

_"No... No..." Tails said._

"COSMO!" Tails shouted as he shot awake. He looked around worried, and then just sighed. "Cosmo..."

"Hey Tails!" he heard someone say. He looked outside, and saw his best friend, Sonic. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Tails said, looking down.

"Really? I heard you screaming from miles away." Sonic said. "Come on, let's go for a run!"

"No thanks." Tails said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Your loss." Sonic said, and he ran into the forest.

Tails counted down from 5 on his fingers. 4... 3... 2... 1...

"SOOOONIIIIIIIIC!" he heard a pink hedgehog shout, as she chased Sonic. That would be Amy.

Tails flopped his orangish head back on his bed. He tried falling asleep, when a familiar gust of wind went through his workshop through his house.

"Sonic, I already told you, I don't want to run tonight." he said as he sat up, his eyes closed. When he opened them, something was off. He hopped out of his bed, and checked the workshop, where he kept the seed he got a few months back. The clay pot was moved a little bit, and outside, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

**100 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

A silver hedgehog was flying around a barren flaming city... Well, barren if you don't count the lava lizard monsters. He was always on the lookout for his the red hedgehog born from his hatred, Iblis. He looked exactly like the flying silver hedgehog.

**I changed him up a little bit from how he looks in the '06 game. You know, because it fits more than a giant lizard monster.**

"Silver!" a purple cat shouted from below. "He's back!"

"Alright. Let's go, Blaze!" he shouted back. He flew down, picked her up, and flew her above the city. "Where is he?"

"I don't see him anywhere..." Blaze said, as she looked. After a while, she saw him, and pointed. "There!"

Silver looked to where his friend was pointing, and flew over to the top of a building that hadn't fallen. Upon closer inspection, he saw a red hedgehog similar to himself, bending fire to his will.

"IBLIS!" Silver shouted as he landed.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friends." Iblis said. "Blaze, how are you doing with that gift I gave you?"

Blaze ran up to punch Iblis, who dodged and kicked her head, knocking her out.

"NO!" Silver shouted, as he glowed blue.

"Hm?" Iblis grunted, as he looked at Silver, who flew towards him at incredible speed, and threw him through a bunch of buildings, which fell down upon impact. "ARGH!" he shouted.

Silver picked up a bunch of debris, and threw it all at the red hedgehog, who broke each piece, which still hurt his hand. "Come on and fight me, coward!" Silver shouted.

"Coward?" Iblis asked. "You dare to call me, the unbeatable Iblis, a coward!?"

He flew into some nearby lava, which started to glow. A giant lava monster grew out of it, which growled at Silver. It slapped him like he was a fly, and he fell to the ground.

Silver slowly stood up. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" he asked.

The monster picked up a fallen building with it's four arms.

"I had to open my mouth." Silver said, as the building came down on top of him. It didn't kill him, since he was only hit by the window. But he still got very hurt. He pointed his hand at the debris from the building that the monster used, and it glowed blue and lifted. He threw the debris at the monster, who fliched as it made contact, but just picked Silver up by two of its 20 fingers, and moved him towards his mouth.

Before the monster dropped Silver in it's mouth, a black figure kicked it, knocking it down in one hit. Before Silver touched the lava, the black figure grabbed him and carried him to safe land. When Silver looked around, he saw Blaze starting to sit up, and the black figure. It was a hedgehog with grey stripes in his hair.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"My name is Mephiles." the black hedgehog said. "Follow me to my lab."

Silver shrugged, and picked Blaze up, assuming she would be a little weak after being recently knocked out.

"Silver, I can walk just fine." Blaze said.

"I'm not taking the chance." Silver said, and he kept walking, still carrying Blaze.

Blaze wanted to argue, but didn't have the energy, so she just let him.

**AT TAILS'S LAB**

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the time being." a red hedgehog said. No, I don't mean Iblis, I'm just running out of colors. He had two different eye colours. One eye was red, the other was black.

"It's not a problem, I have plenty of room here." Tails said. "So, what's your name?"

"I don't have one." the hedgehog said. "Call me Storm."

Tails nodded. "Sure. So, where are you from?"

"I don't know." Storm said. "The last thing I remember was running by here."

"You were running pretty fast." Tails said. "Only one other hedgehog I know could cause a gust of wind through my house."

"Okay, now I'm interested." Storm said, as he leaned towards Tails. "Who is it?"

"His name's Sonic." Tails said. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hmm..." Storm thought for a bit. "Something about that name..."

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. Is it ok if I go to sleep?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tails said. "Goodnight."

"'night." Storm said, as he fell asleep on Tails's couch.

**100 YEARS LATER**

"Alright, so why did you bring us here?" Silver asked, as he walked into the lab and set Blaze down.

"You wish to save this world, do you not?" Mephiles asked. "I know how you can."

"I'm listening." Silver said.

Mephiles held up a purple emerald. "Take this, and hold it in your hand. What do you see?"

Silver took the emerald, and he immediately saw everything on fire, and a blue hedgehog in the middle. "Is... Is this the person who's responsible for the destruction of this world? A simple blue hedgehog?"

Blaze jolted her head to look at Silver. "Blue hedgehog?"

"Yes, that is who is responsible for the destruction of this world." Mephiles said. "The Iblis Trigger."

Silver looked at Mephiles, and handed him the emerald back. "So what do we do?"

"We must travel back 100 years to when he was still alive." Mephiles said.

Before Silver could argue, he was surrounded by a purple void, and he felt himself moving to another spot. In another time.

**MOBIUS, DOCTOR EGGMAN'S SECRET BASE**

"So you think you can bring him back?" a familiar bat thief asked everyone's favourite madman.

"Yes, but it should take some time." Eggman said. "In the meantime, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh?" Rouge asked.

Eggman handed Rouge a scepter that was glowing purple. "Before I retrieved this, I saw Shadow seal something away in here. I need you to keep it away from him when he wakes up."

"Why? What's in it?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Eggman said. "And if it does break out, keep it away from the Master Emerald. Nobody knows what'll happen if it gets there."

"Sure, whatever." Rouge said, as she flew away.

**BACK TO SILVER**

Silver opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a forest of some sort. He was going to get an overhead view, when a blue object ran past him.

"Blaze, go after that thing!" Silver shouted. Nobody answered. He looked around and saw that she wasn't nearby, and neither was Mephiles. "Blaze?"

"OH SONIC!" Silver heard someone shout. He turned to look at who, but was stopped by a hug from a pink hedgehog. "I thought I would never catch up."

"Uhh..." Silver hesitated on asking her to let go.

"Huh?" Amy asked. She pushed him away to look at him. "Oh my god, you're not Sonic. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's not a problem." Silver said. He turned to find the blue blurry object, but it wasn't in sight. "DAMNIT! He got away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." the pink hedgehog said. "Did I stop you from finding someone?"

"Yeah... Don't worry, it's not a problem." Silver said.

"Yes it is." the pink hedgehog ssaid. "Don't worry. I won't rest until you find who you're looking for!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Swell." he said, sarcastically. "Alright, whatever. If you help me, I'll help you."

"Alright. What's your name?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Silver." he said. "Silver the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you Silver." the pink hedgehog said. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

Silver nodded, and ran of in the direction of the blue blurry object, with Amy following not far behind.

**OVER TO SONIC**

Sonic was running around the forest. It's been a while since he'd done that. Not since Chris was around...

He shook the sad thought that he might not see him again out of his head and kept running. He looked back and noticed that he lost Amy. Thank god.

He kept running until he saw something glowing in the air. He decided to follow it, and noticed that it was going to some sort of ruins. He hadn't been there before. Strange.

He was going to continue running, until he almost ran into a lake, so he needed to make a small detour.

After 5 minutes of detours, Sonic finally realized that the glow was Rouge. She was carrying something in her hand. He thought it was a Chaos Emerald, except it was on a tiny tubular object, and it was circular. He decided to keep chasing her to see what it was. Or he could just call her down.

"HEY ROUGE!" Sonic shouted. "WHATCHA GOT UP THERE!?"

Rouge looked down and saw him. She flew downwards, and landed in front of him, stopping him. "What's it to you?" Rouge asked.

"Come on, I'm just curious. You seriously telling me you're not allowed to say what that is?" Sonic asked.

Rouge sighed. "I would be allowed if I knew myself." she said. "Eggman just gave this to me, and said to keep it away from the base."

"You're leaving something out." Sonic said. "Why did he say to keep it from his base?"

"You'll have to find out yourself." Rouge said, and she expanded her wings. "Bye."

Sonic grunted, and decided to run back to Eggman's base to see what he could find out about that weird object.

**AT TAILS'S HOUSE**

Storm woke up pretty early in the morning, mostly because of Tails.

"SOONIIIC!" Tails called. "SOONIIIC!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Storm asked, as he walked outside, where Tails was.

"Nobody's seen Sonic since yesterday." Tails said. "Usually when he disappears, it means something happened to him."

Storm sighed. "I'll look for him."

"Thanks." Tails said.

"I should be back soon." Storm said. "What's he look like?"

"He looks like you, except blue, and he has less spines than you." Tails said.

"How many?" Storm asked.

"Between three and five." Tails said.

"Alright." Storm said, and he ran outside, leaving behind a red blur.

"OH SONIC, I FOUND YOU!" he heard some shout, and he run was quickly slowed, as someone grabbed onto him.

"Finally, you found him." some guy said.

"Uh... I'm not Sonic." Storm said.

The girl pushed him away, and he saw that she was a pink hedgehog. "Oh, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else!"

"Do you do this with everyone?" the guy asked. Storm turned, and saw that he was a silver hedgehog.

"Well, not EVERYONE." the girl said.

"Just hedgehogs?" Storm asked

"I hope so, otherwise this is gonna be my whole trip." the guy said, and he extended his arm. "I'm Silver."

Storm took his hand, and shook it. "Just call me Storm."

After a few seconds of silence after they removed their hands from the shake, they were interruped by an annoying noise. "I'm Amy." the girl said.

"Alright then." Storm said. "Actually, some fox asked me to try and find Sonic."

"You must be talking about Tails." Amy said.

"Yeah." Storm said. "You have any idea where he might be?"

"I might have an idea." a bat said from above.

"Oh great, another one." Storm said. "Where do you think he might be?"

"Well, Eggman sent me to deliver some scepter to somewhere away from the Master Emerald. Sonic spotted me, and when I told him I didn't know why, he ran off." the bat said. "He probably went to ask Eggman."

"Can you take us there?" Silver asked.

"No need." Amy said. "I know where it is."

"No you don't." the bat said. "That's not his base anymore."

"Then where is his base?" Storm asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell." the bat said, as she flew away. "See ya."

"GET BACK HERE!" Storm and Silver shouted. Silver started glowing light-blue, and he flew after the bat. Storm put on some sort of gloves, and they shot fire, making him fly, and he also chased the bat.

"Very persistent." the bat said, as she grabbed some pink grenades with hearts on them. "Time to test these things out."

"What's she doing?" Storm asked.

The bat threw the grenades at the two of them, but Silver caught them. "Come on, really?" he asked, grinning.

Instead of responding, the bat pushed a button, making the grenades explode.

"Clever..." Storm said, and he started to double his speed.

Before he could get close, the bat turned, and did some kind of a drill attack with her foot, hitting him square in the chest and sending him into the ground.

"Man, she's got some tricks up her sleeve!" Silver shouted.

Storm looked at the markings on Silver arms. "Hey, the way you were flying before, can you move others like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Silver asked.

Storm grinned, and started spinning.

Silver, knowing what he wanted, pointed his hand at Storm, and aimed him at the bat. "Ready to fire?"

"Do it." Storm said, grinning.

Silver threw Storn directly at the bat.

"What the-" the bat started saying, before getting hit square in the back, sending her into the ground.

Storm landed, high fived Silver, and ran over to the bat. "Now, how about you tell us everything we want to know?" he suggested.

"How about no?" the bat suggested, and she threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke disappeared, the bat was gone, and there was a heart on the ground with the name "Rouge" in her place.

"She's crafty, I'll give her that." Silver said.

"I second that." Storm said. "Looks like we're looking for it on our own."

**AT EGGMAN'S BASE**

Sonic woke up in what appeared to be a prison cell. He tried everything to get out. Running in circles, squeezing through the bars, destroying the bars. Nothing seemed to work.

"How do you like my new prison cell, you little rat?" Eggman said, over the radio.

"I think that you didn't do a good job making it." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked. "It's indestructible from the inside."

"Knowing my friends, I'll be out of here in a few hours." Sonic said. "Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." a familiar black hedgehog said.

"Shadow!?" Sonic asked.

**So, how did you guys like the first chapter of my second story? Review, like, follow, and Storm isn't the only OC I'll have, so you can message me with more ideas for some. C'ya next time where... I don't know, I'll have Sonic eat a pizza that Shadow makes. Nah, I'm just kidding. But seriouely, c'ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bringing the Storm

"So, do you think we're almost there?" Storm asked.

"I don't know." Amy said. "Why don't you take a look?"

Storm shrugged, put on his gloves, and flew up to get a vantage point. He wasn't looking for a giant metal dome flying in the sky or anything that screams "Come at me, I'm a base", but more some subtle hints on the mountain sides or tree trunks.

"Hey, Storm?" Amy said, trying to get his attention. "What's that?" she asked, pointing in the sky.

Stoem looked in the sky where she was pointing, and guess what he found? A giant metal dome flying in the sky. And to make it even MORE obvious it was a "secret base", it had a giant face plastered on the side. There was one problem. It was in space.

"I'm assuming that's the secret base." Storm said. "I'm just gonna call it the 'Death Egg'."

"Why? Because it's a giant circular ship made by doctor Eggman to cause death?" Amy asked.

"No, because it looks like the Death Star." Storm said, and saw Amy's and Silver's confused faces. "Have you never seen Star Wars?"

They just shook their heads.

Storm sighed. "Tell Tails that I'm flying up there."

"Are you insane!?" Amy asked.

Instead of answering, Storm just flew up, towards the Death Egg.

**ON THE DEATH EGG**

"Doctor, someone is coming!" Bocoe said.

"And he is coming fast!" Decoe said.

Eggman looked at the surveillance screen, and saw a red hedgehog flying towards to the ship.

"Oh my." Eggman said. "This one could be a bother."

"How will you get rid of him?" Bocoe asked.

"You know, I always think of high tech ways to defeat enemies." Eggman said. "But this time, I feel that I should fight fire with fire."

"What does that mean?" Decoe asked.

Eggman pulled a button out of his jacket, and pushed a button, opening a garage door of some sort. "Behold, my latest creation. And the idea wasn't that hard to think of, since it smacks me in the face basically every day."

"You don't mean-" Bocoe and Decoe said at the same time.

"Yes. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you: Metal Sonic." Eggman said.

"How is that not high tech?" Bokkun asked.

"Whatever. Bokkun, I need you to deliver a message to the interloper for me." Eggman said.

**MEANWHILE, STORM WAS:**

"TIME TO BRING THE STORM, EVERYBODY!" Storm shouted.

"Excuse me, whoever you are." a little kid said. Storm didn't know if it was a robot or not, but he didn't care.

"What?" Storm asked.

"I have a message for you!" the kid said, and he pulled a television out of his backpack, and switched it on.

"Greetings, you little rat." the man on the TV said.

"Wow, haven't even met him yet, and he's already insulting me." Storm said.

"I'm pleased to let you know, although you will not be pleased, that any attempts you will have to break into this ship will be easily stopped." the man said. "Almost nothing is able to penetrate this thing."

"This is gonna explode, isn't it?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." the kid said.

Storm grabbed the TV, and threw it at the ship, exploding a tiny hole in the outside. "Honestly, he shouldn't make his messages explode." he said, as he flew towards the hole, and pryed it open so he could walk in. The hole patched itself up. "Neat security system."

"INTRUDER ALERT! RELEASE METAL SONIC!" the ship said.

"Correction. THAT'S the security system." Storm said, as he ran up the stairs, only to be hit by the wall by a blue mechanical hedgehog. "And I'm assuming you're Metal Sonic."

The machine nodded, and started spinning. Storm did the same, and they hit each other. They kept pressing against each other. Clearly, Metal Sonic was stronger. But was it faster?

Storm started moving backwards, and Metal Sonic chased him. They were gaining distance, which made Storm grin. He stopped spinning, and started running, because he moved faster like that. He was waiting for a place to turn around without stopping, but he couldn't find one, on the hallways were too narrow.

Then came what most people would see as a bad thing, but he saw as a good thing. A dead end.

He jumped onto the wall, and then jumped off, giving him a boost towards to metal hedgehog. Without stopping or spinning, he planted his foor on the ground and ran towards Metal Sonic, with his arms out. He ran into him, and blasted him with fire, all the while grabbing him, and he started spinning. He threw the metal hedgehog at the wall, and it got incredibly damaged on impact.

With Metal Sonic out of the way, he ran through the halls looking for some cells.

"Listen. Eggman, is it? Just tell me where you're keeping Sonic and you won't end up like that robot." Storm said.

"Please." Eggman said. "That robot was merely a prototype. The final project is yet to come."

"Well, you have me intrigued." Storm said. "But you won't be able to finish that in a matter of seconds."

Eggman sighed. "Fine. Since I have no more use for him, I'll drop him into space."

"Hey, as long as he's out." Storm said.

"But before I do that, I have someone I would like you to meet someone." Eggman said.

Storm stopped next to a map to try and find the jail cells. After finding the directions, he questioned why a so called "genius" would put a map on a wall, and ran to where the cell was.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he heard someone scream, and he saw a yellow arrow made entirely of some sort of energy heading towards his face. Storm jumped towards the wall, planted his feet there, and just ran as if it was floor. Well, since they were in space, would anyone be surprised?

He looked to the floor, and saw a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spines running alongside him... Well, more sliding.

"And who would you be?" Storm asked.

The black hedgehog grunted. "I could ask you the same thing." he said.

Storm grinned. "So, you're a wise guy, I see." he said. "That's just fine."

"Don't even think of pulling any tricks against Shadow." Eggman said over the radio. "He can see right through them."

"Oh no, there goes my whole strategy." Storm said.

"Don't get cocky!" the black hedgehog, whose name was apparently "Shadow", said.

"If that's a challenge, I accept." Storm said.

"Pure confidence will get you nowhere." Shadow said.

"Skill will, though." Storm said. "As well as strategy."

Storm stopped running, and jumped towards the overhead light, and started spinning, making the glass cave in on the source and canceling the lumination.

"Fighting me in the dark won't do you any good." Shadow said.

Storm ignored him, and continued to destroy a couple dozen more lights until the entire hallway was pitch black.

Now, for a name like Shadow, Storm wasn't expecting his fighting style to get worse in the dark. That wasn't his plan, though.

**AS FOR SONIC**

Sonic looked outside his cage, but couldn't see anything. He did hear some weird things going on, though.

"Now the games can begin." the mysterious red hedgehog said. Sonic couldn't hear anything, but from what he could tell, either Shadow, the red hedgehog, or both tried to spin dash. All he could remember was Shadow screaming out in pain. Someone stronger than Shadow? He was getting curious.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted.

"Darkness rush." the red hedgehog said. Sonic saw a bit of light from Shadow's Chaos Spear, and from that light, he saw the attack get split in half as the other hedgehog tackled Shadow through a wall.

The other hedgehog walked up to Sonic's cell, and phased through the bars like they were nothing. "Your friend Tails sent me. It's either this, or you get dropped into space."

Sonic nodded, and the other hedgehog, grabbed his arm and ran through the bars. Sonic winced, expecting his face to smack right into them, but instead he past right through. The red hedgehog, still holding Sonic's arm, ran him towards a door, and phased right through, Sonic still following, and finally there was light.

The red hedgehog let go of Sonic's arm. "You should be able to run yourself out from here."

Sonic looked at him confused. "You know I can't fly, right?"

"SONIC!" he heard Tails shout from outside.

"It's true that you can't fly." the red hedgehog said. "It's not true that you don't have a ride."

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm destroying this thing." the red hedgehog said. "It'll just take a couple of seconds."

Sonic nodded, and ran over to the hangar, where Tails landed his plane.

"Where's Storm?" Tails asked.

"Isn't Storm that grey guy with the hoverboard?" Sonic asked.

"No, this is a different guy." Tails said. "This guy isn't a complete asshole."

"Did you mean the red hedgehog that won a fight against Shadow easily?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that r- wait, Shadow?" Tails was baffled. "He's alive!?"

"He's survived worse." Sonic said.

Tails thought for a second. If Shadow survived, then maybe...

"Tails, move!" someone shouted.

Tails snapped back to reality, started up his plane, and flew off the Death Egg, with Storm skydiving alongside him. "This is a pretty neat plane." Storm said. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah." Tails said. "I call it the 'X Tornado'."

Storm nodded, and doubled his speed. Tails doubled power to the engine, and followed, as the Death Egg exploded behind them.

**AMY AND SILVER'S TURN, GUYS**

"What's taking them so long?" Amy asked.

"What if they didn't make it off?" Silver asked.

"Don't say things like that!" Amy said. "He made it off. I know he did."

Silver looked at her. "You really like him, don't you?"

Amy looked back at him. "None of your buisness!" she exclaimed.

"HEY GUYS!" Sonic shouted from the wing of the X Tornado.

Silver looked up at him. "Finally."

"SONIC!" Amy shouted. She ran over towards where he was landing, but Silver got in her way.

"I finally found you, blue hedgehog." Silver said. "You're the Iblis Trigger."

Sonic looked at him as Tails continued flying down. "I'm the what!?"

Silver flew up to him, and threw him off the wing. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" he shouted.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as he flew off the wing. Silver flew over to where he was landing.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Sonic asked.

"Your actions will cause the destruction of our world. I'm here to stop you!" Silver shouted, as he threw Sonic through a bunch of trees.

"Things are looking pretty rough down there." Tails said.

"Want me to deal with it?" Storm asked.

"Sure." Tails said, and he extended his arm. "Take this. You may need it."

Storm looked at what he was holding. It looked like some sort of ring. He grabbed it, and flew down towards where Silver was. "SILVER! STOP ATTACKING HIM RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

"Hm?" Silver hummed, looking up, and seeing Storm falling straight down towards him.

Storm extended his arm, and punched Silver in the face, using some fire for an extra boost.

"ARGH!" Silver cried out. "What was that for!?"

"I'm not letting you hurt him!" Storm said, and his body was suddenly covered in flames. "Not for as long as I breathe!"

"Then I suppose I'll have to make you stop breathint." Silver said.

Storm tightened his grip around the ring. With his body still on fire, he started spinning towards Silver, who held his hand out and tried to stop him from moving. "It's no use!" he said, as Storm stopped moving. "Take this!"

Silver swung his arm, and launched Storm through a bunch of trees.

"Great. He's gonna do that whenever I get close, isn't he?" Storm asked. "Unless..."

"Come back here and fight me!" Silver shouted.

Storm ran back to where Silver was. Silver tried pointing his hand at the red hedgehog, but he couldn't move his arm fast enough.

"Squirmy little bastard!" Silver said. He then pointed his hand at a tree, and lifted it out of the ground. "How 'bout this!?"

Storm quickly turned around, and struck Silver before he threw the tree. "How 'bout THAT!?"

Silver got launched through a tree, and landed flat on his back. "ARGH!" he said after every bit of impact.

"You know, if I knew you were gonna be this easy to defeat, I probably wouldn't have tried as hard." Storm said.

Sonic got up, and ran over to Silver. "You okay?" he asked.

Silver got up, and slapped him with some weird telekenetic energy or something, sending him into another tree. Because if there's one thing I love, it's writing about sending people into trees.

Silver walked over to Sonic's limp body, and looked down to talk to him. "Do you think this is a joke? The destruction of our world will be caused by your actions, and I'm going to end it!"

He picked him up, and was about to slap him again, when suddenly...

"STOP!" Amy shouted, and she ran between the two of them. "Don't hurt him."

"Get out of my way Amy." Silver said. "This is my mission."

"I'm going to have to agree with the annoying pink hedgehog." Storm said, walking next to Amy, and looking at Silver. "If you want to harm him, you'll have to go through us."

Tails also flew over, using his tails as helicopter blades, and protected Sonic.

"I'll fight you all if I have to!" Silver said.

"As much as I would like to join in a fight," someone said. Everyone turned, and saw someone with long red hair. "I'm gonna have to ask you not to harm my friend."

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted.

The red echidna walked over to Sonic. "You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, just great." Sonic said, as he stood up.

"You should probably get out of here." Knuckles said. "We can handle this guy."

Sonic nodded, and he ran for the ruins where Rouge was going earlier. He still wanted answers.

"HEY!" Silver shouted. "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

He tried to rush towards Sonic, but was quickly stopped by Knuckles's fist, which had spikes on it.

"How about you tell us who you are, and why you're here?" he suggested.

"I am here to kill the Iblis Trigger." Silver said.

Storm's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm trying to kill the Iblis Trigger!" Silver repeated.

Storm stood there in shock. "Where have I heard that word before?"

"He's acting like Shadow does when he hears the word 'Maria'." Tails said. "Is something wrong, Storm?"

"Yeah... Just questioning some things." Storm said.

"A good person like Sonic would never be the cause for the destruction of the world!" Amy shouted.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth." Silver said. "Now get out of my way!"

"NO!" everyone else said simultaneously.

Silver sighed. "Fine. He's probably long gone by now anyways." he said, and he started walking away.

Storm turned around, and started walking the other way. "Iblis... What's with that word? It sounds so... Familiar..."

"Storm?" Amy said, trying to get his attention. "You feeling ok?"

"Huh?" Storm said, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Storm said. "Just thinking."

"About?" Tail asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Storm said. "What is always going on in that little head of yours that leaves you so distracted most of the time?"

Tails started getting angry. "My life has nothing to do with this!"

"Neither. Does. Mine." Storm said, in a very angry tone. "I'll be sleeping outside tonight."

With that said, he started running towards what looked to be an island that was in the air. Odd, he could have sworn it was on the ground only a month ago.

"Nice, isn't it?" a voice said, running next to him. Storm turn his head to see Knuckles.

"Wasn't it practically swimming about a month or so ago?" Storm asked.

"I'll explain it when we get there." Knuckles said. They both turned their heads back to the island, and saw that there was a green flash.

"What was that?" Storm asked.

"Is he seriously coming again?" Knuckles asked. "He almost got stuck here last time!"

"Who's coming? What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

Knuckles just laughed. "He's just an old friend of mine." he said.

Storm looked at him curious. "You are a pretty two faced guy, you know?" he said. "One second, you're angry. The next, you act as if nothing bad has ev3r hqppened in your life.

Knuckles just shrugged, and the two of them ran faster and faster to the floating island.

**For those who knows who Knuckles is talking about, yes, I'm bringing him back. Yes, Eggman sent him back to his own world. But no one ever said the portal wasn't usuable. And I made it so the master emerald was put back together, so in theory, he could use the portal to go back to Sonic's world, and possibly if it doesn't get destroyed... Again. Anyways, favorite this story, put it in your alerts, leave a review, and I'll always be accepting OC ideas. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Chris!

Sonic was running around the trees. He wanted to find out where Rouge hid that scepter, and for that matter, what it was. He remembered seeing her flying towards some ruins, so he decided to check there first. He was running and running, until something caught his attention.

He turned, and saw a bright green glow from Angel Island, where the Master Emerald was recently fixed. "Wait, is that..."

**AT ANGEL ISLAND**

Storm was sitting next to the glow, waiting for whoever he and Knuckles were waiting for. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"Just wait." Knuckles said. "You'll see."

Storm sighed, until he saw the outline of someone walking out of the Master Emerald. He couldn't make out any facial features or anything like that.

"Hey guys!" a kid said.

"I'm assuming this is the friend you were talking about." Storm said.

Knuckles nodded, as the glow stopped. Storm saw that he had spiky orangish hair and blue eyes. Also, he was wearing clothes that were way too large for him.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" the kid asked.

"Some white hedgehog came from the future trying to kill Sonic, so he ran into the forest." Knuckles said. "I assume that Tails is revving up the X Tornado right now to bring everyone else."

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen you before." Storm said.

"Other than you being a red knockoff of Sonic, I don't recognize you at all." the kid said.

"Since you just got here, I'll give you a pass on that one." Storm said. "Just call me Storm."

"Nice to meet you, Storm." the kid said. "I'm Chris."

"CHRIS!" the sound of a very familiar two-tailed fox shouted.

"Oh god not him again." Storm said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Those two didn't get off to the greatest start." Knuckles said.

Storm stayed silent.

"Oh..." Chris said, and he looked at Tails. "GUYS! OVER HERE!"

"You're not gonna make us talk, are you?" Storm asked.

"You two can talk whenever you want." Chris said. "I just wanna see my friends."

Storm looked down, and saw a blue line moving towards the island. "Speaking of your friends."

Chris looked down as well. "SONIC!"

"Alright, I don't really have much buisness being here, since this is more of a reunion." Storm said. "I'm gonna go look for wherever that fatass Eggman landed after I blew up his base."

"You blew up his base by yourself?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Why is that so surprising? I overloaded the engine. It only took a few seconds to wire everything up to it." Storm said. "A kindergartener could have done it easily."

Chris shrugged, as Storm jumped off, and he flew over to where he thought Eggman would have landed. Conveniently, and unfortunately it was just outside the ruins that Sonic tried to run to twice.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE RUINS**

"I could have sworn I saw him run this way." Silver said.

"Who are you looking for, my good friend?" someone asked. Silver turned to where the voice came from. He saw a very fat man in a long red coat with a moustache.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"Oh, appologies my friend." the fat man said. "My name is Doctor Eggman."

"Well, Doctor Eggman, I am hoping to kill the Iblis Trigger." Silver said.

"Iblis..." Eggman thought for a bit. "I know that word. I am very familiar with that field of mythology. So you're saying it's true?"

"Yes, and I'll need some help to get rid of him!" Silver said.

"Hmm..." Eggman thought for a bit. _If I defeat this "Iblis Trigger", I won't be able to further my goal. But, some manipulation wouldn't do so bad._

"Well?" Silver asked.

"Alright, I'll help." Eggman said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Silver." Silver said. "Silver the Hedgehog."

"Well, mister Silver, could you possibly describe this 'Iblis Trigger' for me?" Eggman asked.

"He was described to me as a blue hedgehog." Silver said.

"A blue hedgehog you say?" Eggman asked. "Finally, an opportunity to get rid of that rat."

"You know him?" Silver asked.

"Of course I know him." Eggman said. "He's one of my worst enemies."

They shared a grin, and walked over to the pile of rubble, which, with the help of psychokinesis, Silver made into a base.

Storm watched the entire thing. But he wasn't focused on the white hedgehog and the fat man. What he was focused on was the black hedgehog from earlier walking outside using a different way than Silver and Eggman. "Where's he going?" Storm asked himself.

Instead of following Eggman and Silver, like he should have been doing, he went off to follow the black hedgehog. He tailed him for a while, until they came across a ruin of some sort. The same ruin that has been mentioned multiple times so far. On top of a destroyed stone plateau, lied the scepter.

The black hedgehog jumped up to grab it, and so did Storm. He wasn't sure what the scepter was, but he didn't think it was good if one of Eggman's guys got a hold of it.

"You again!" the black hedgehog shouted.

"You don't sound so happy to see me." Storm said. "I'm not letting you touch the scepter."

"Why? What does it do?" the black hedgehog asked.

"I don't know, it's just giving me a weird sense of déjà vu." Storm said. "In a bad way."

The two of them stopped in front of the scepter. "I'm sure I can handle it." the black hedgehog said.

"I don't think you can." Storm said. "I just have a bad idea about this."

Instead of listening, the black hedgehog kneeled down, and picked up the scepter. "See? Nothing bad happened."

However, right after he finished that thought, a weird dark colored blob shot out of the scepter, and landed in the black hedgehog's shadow.

Next thing they knew, another version of the black hedgehog began drifting out of the ground, except instead of red on his spines, they were grey.

"Hello there, Shadow." the figure said. "And to you as well... Sol."

"Sol?" Storm asked, as he looked at the black hedgehog. "Is that you?"

"No, my name was the first one he stated." Shadow said.

"That's weird." Storm said. "There isn't anybody else here, and my name isn't Sol."

The figure laughed. "Do you not know who I am? Do you know not of your origin?"

"No, and no." Storm said.

"Well, you shall find out in due time." the figure said. "As for you, Shadow, thank you for releasing me. I find it ironic that I was born upon your shadow."

"Ironic?" Shadow asked.

"As a reward, I shall send you into the distant future. 100 years later." the figure said.

Before anyone could argue or run, the figure surrounded them in a purple void.

The next thing the two of them knew, they were in a destroyed building.

"I think we can both agree no more fighting until we can find a way out of here." Storm said.

Shadow nodded, and they ran off together to try and find help.

**AT ANGEL ISLAND**

"So, what's been going on in the last few years, guys?" Chris asked.

"Months." Tails said. "Not much. Amy chased after Sonic, Eggman tried taking over the world, the usual."

"Well, as usual as it can get with a new fire-shooting hedgehog." Knuckles said.

"Don't bring him up, I'm mad at him!" Tails said.

"Should I ask?" Chris asked, but Knuckles just shook his head.

"What's taking Sonic so long?" Amy asked.

"I'll go get him." Cream, the 5 year old rabbit said, and she used her ears as wings to fly down to where Sonic was waiting.

"Hey Cream." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic." Cream said, as she grabbed him under the arms and carried him up.

"Chris, long time no see." Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Chris shouted, as he ran over to him. Cream put him down, and she seemed tired.

"Cream, are you ok?" Amy asked, as she also ran over.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Cream said.

Cheese, Cream's Chao friend, flew over to her. "Chao..." she said... Wait, is Cheese a boy or a girl? I'll have to look that up.

Yeah, it's a guy. Just thought I'd mention it. Also, I'm intentionally leaving that other part in.

"Cheese, really, I'm fine." Cream said in a really tired voice.

"Chao..." Cheese said. He was clearly scared for his friend.

"Am I really that heavy?" Sonic asked.

"I wonder what's going on at wherever Eggman is." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Storm went off to find him, and we don't know where he went." Knuckles said.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Sonic said.

"Yeah right." Tails said. "The only thing he's good for is blowing things up."

"That sounds like a compliment to me." Sonic said. "What even happened to you two?"

"..." Tails stayed silent.

"Is this about Cosmo again?" Sonic asked. "Dude, I'm sure she's fine. But even if she survived, it would take years for her to make it here."

Sonic always reassured his old friend with this same phrase, and completely dodging the fact that Shadow froze her. Tails seemed to have forgotten that.

"If she survived, she'll make it. Somehow." Sonic said.

"You're right." Tails said, smiling. "Sorry to cut the reunion short, Chris, but we should probably look for Storm."

"Guys..." Chris said. "Something's going on with the Master Emerald."

Everyone looked, and it was glowing again.

**100 YEARS LATER**

"What's wrong with it?" Storm asked, as he walked up to the Master Emerald. It was completely black.

"Who cares?" Shadow asked.

Instead of answering, Storm walked up and put his hand on it.

_What's going on? _He heard a voice say. It sounded like Sonic.

_It's not supposed to do that, is it? _Another voice said. This time, it was Tails.

_No, it definitely is not. _Knuckles chimed in.

"Do you hear this, or is it just me?" Storm asked.

"I don't hear anything." Shadow said. "What do you hear?"

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, all of them." Storm said.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Shadow said.

"Well I do." Storm said. _Can you hear me?_

_Did anyone else just hear that? _Knuckles asked.

_Yes. _Everyone said simultaneously.

**IN THE PAST... OR THE PRESENT... IN THE PAST OF A FUTURE THAT WAS EFFECTED BY A CHANGE IN THE PAST**

"Where did that voice come from?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Sonic said. "It sounded like Storm."

_Look at the freaking giant emerald for a second and listen. _the voice said.

"Yup, that's definitely Storm." Tails said.

The voice sighed. _Look, me and some black hedgehog got sent to some random place that's covered in lava._

"How are you talking to us?" Knuckles asked.

_I'm still trying to piece that together. _Storm said. _Listen, I think this is the future that the white hedgehog was talking about._

"How did you end up there?" Knuckles asked.

_Some black blob went into the aforementioned black hedgehog's shadow and became an almost exact duplicate of him. _Storm said. _Then I was surrounded by a weird void and ended up here. After a while, I found the Master Emerald, but it was black._

"That doesn't sound right." Knuckles said. "I'd catch up, but I need to protect the Master Emerald in this time."

"Tails and I will come." Sonic said.

_How? _Storm asked.

"We'll use the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

_Let me guess; there's 7. _Storm said.

"How'd you know?" Tails asked.

_It's always 7. It's always freaking 7. _Storm said.

"Although you may want to look for some yourself." Sonic said.

_Fine. Shouldn't take too long. _Storm said._ Kinda wish there were some dark spots, though._

**100 YEARS LATER**

"Alright, so we're gonna need to collect some Chaos Emeralds to get back." Storm said, taking his hand off the giant emerald.

"I think we'll only need 1 or 2." Shadow said.

"Oh good." Storm said. "That shouldn't take very long."

"Have you ever tried looking for them before?" Shadow asked. "Looking for one takes an entire week."

"Crap." Storm said. "Well, we have a lot of work to do."

"That's an understatement." Shadow said.

Storm laughed. "I guess we should get started." he said. "Should we split up?"

Shadow nodded, and they each took off in opposite directions. Shadow went into the city, while Storm went to the volcano.

Storm jumped from wall to wall through the rest of the city he had to go through until he reached a giant patch of lava. At this point, he just flew over to the volcano he saw in the distance, and jumped through the top.

Once inside, he noticed a few rocks floating in the lava. He landed on one of them, and it shook a bit. He looked forward, and saw some weird lava worm things coming out of the walls and the few bits of ground attached to the walls. He also noticed some weird magma chameleons and charcoal magma throwers.

Piece of cake.

He jumped off the platform, and landed on the ground. He ran up to one of the worms, and punched it, using fire to help boost his arm forwards. He knocked the worm out of the ground, and it hit the other worms as well. He ran over to the giant pile they made on the other side of the section, and punched them until they were only liquid.

That was mistake number 1.

The liquid that the worms made began to shift and merge together, creating a giant worm.

"Shit." Storm said. He looked at the giant worm he made, and tried to find out how to stop it. He decided to go for the mouth. It looked like it's weak point. He waited until the mouth opened, and then went in to attack.

That was mistake number 2.

The worm opened it's mouth in order to shoot a ball of magma, and since Storm was right in front of the mouth while it was coming out, he didn't have any hope of dodging it. It sent him across that section of the volcano.

"OW!" he shouted. The magma ball was spiky, and it dug into his flesh. It was hot. He put his hand on it, and it started growing smaller.

That was mistake number 3.

Because it was already in his chest, and the spikes didn't move location on the ball, it dragged across through the poor red hedgehog's flesh.

He winced in pain, as the spiky ball of magma absorbed into his hand and burned his chest bit by bit. As it shrank to the size of a dime, he decided to pull it out.

"Alright. I absorbed enough heat from your little spike ball trick." Storm said. "I also recognize your attack patterns. I now have information on you to destroy you and make a million tiny clones."

The giant worm went underground. Instead of cursing, Storm waited to see where it would come up.

Believe it or not, that wasn't mistake number 4.

Once he saw it was coming up below him, he jumped out of the way, and punched it onto the ground as it shot up.

"WHO'S NEXT BITCHES!?" he shouted.

The other magma creatures were about to jump him, but something stopped them.

"I believe it's my turn now." someone said. Then, a red hedgehog floated downwards from the top of the volcano.

"Great, a hedgehog that looks like Silver." Storm said, and he jumped over to hit the hedgehog.

THAT was mistake number 4.

The new hedgehog waited until Storm was right in his face, and he then punched him through about 5 walls. He also aimed his punch perfectly, so Storm got hit right where he was burnt. He landed in a giant area of lava with a few platforms to stand on, and three purple spheres.

"OW!" Storm shouted as he landed. "Who are you?"

The new hedgehog grinned, as he floated in the room. "Call me Iblis."

**Oh my god, total plot twist. Also, I'm a goddamn unicorn.**

**Sorry, I had to. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't... I don't know, go eat a pizza or something and charge it to Bill Gates or something. And if you did like this chapter, like, follow and review, and leave some ideas in a message or a review. And check out some other stuff I wrote.**

**And one more thing. Since this story is based mostly around improving the Sonic '06 storyline (or making fun of it, depends on how you look at it), and near the end all points in time and space are brought together, that will be an opportunity to bring in some other Sonic characters, like team Chaotix (the full team, not the modern version).**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Iblis and Mephiles

"I'm sorry, could you tell me why we're going to Eggman's base?" Tails asked. He was flying the X Tornado through the air.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sonic asked. "Storm's gonna need our help. Eggman probably has SOME sort of time travel machine that he'll use on us."

"But this is the direction you ran off in earlier." Tails said. "Odds are you're gonna see that white hedgehog again."

Sonic punched his palm. "Bring it on."

Tails just gave up, and kept flying towards the ruins where Eggman's base was.

**100 YEARS LATER**

Shadow was racing through the city. He didn't even feel like he had to fight, he just kept running and enemies died behind him.

"There's something the doctor hasn't told me." he said. "I have to get back, and find out what it is."

"Do you?" a voice asked. "Do you really?"

Shadow stopped running, and turned around. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted.

The voice laughed, and the dark figure from before walked out from behind a building. "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow took a step back into a combat pose. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Do you not remember me?" the dark figure asked. "You don't remember sealing me away years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

The dark figure laughed. "You'll find out... In time."

"That doesn't answer my question." Shadow said. "You came out of my shadow and sent me to this awful future. Who are you?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I feel obliged." the dark figure said. "My name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."

"Well, Mephiles, I am going to get out of this time, and if you're not going to help me, then stay out of my way." Shadow said.

"My my, you're as serious as I heard you were." Mephiles said. "But sincerity isn't what you'll need to stop me."

Shadow sighed. "Then I guess complete force will have to do." Shadow said.

**IN THE VOLCANO**

"Iblis... What's with that word?" Storm asked. "It's so familiar..."

"Of course it is... Sol." Iblis said.

"Stop calling me that!" Storm shouted, as he leaped off the platform, and punched Iblis into the lava.

Are we up to mistake 5? Yeah, I think we are.

The lava started glowing, as a giant magma worm, far far larger than the one Storm fought before, rose out of the lava.

"That's just great." Storm said. He looked at it for possible weak points, but it was too far away, and he couldn't see anything.

He looked around for anything he could use to lure it closer, as he figured flying was out of the question. He spotted three purple orbs. They looked out of place. He wondered what would happen if he struck them.

Storm crouched down, and jumped towards the orb, but before he could attack, a fireball came down from the ceiling, destroying the light and knocking Storm back.

I wouldn't list that as a mistake. No, mistake number 6 happened right afterwards.

Storm broke a few of the platforms and tried to block light from entering the Volcano. He failed miserably, and also lost all of the platforms that led up to the orbs.

Eventually, the magma worm jumped out of the lava to tackle him. That was his chance.

He looked, and saw a green eye. He balled his hand into a fist, and punched the eye directly in the middle. This made the worm double over, as Storm tossed it back to where it was earlier.

Uh... Minus one mistake? No, I'm keeping it at 6.

**NEAR THE RUINS**

Sonic and Tails were still flying towards Eggman's base. They couldn't see it. They weren't sure if that was because he kept it well hiden or what, but they didn't spot anything.

"Tails, give me a ring." Sonic said.

Tails pushed the dispenser button, and Sonic grabbed the ring that popped out the back, as he jumped off, and fell downwards, towards the ruins.

On the way down, he thought he saw a metal structure behind some branches. After falling down long enough, he saw that there was in fact a metal base.

Once his feet touched the ground, he looked up, and saw what appeared to be a crude replica of himself.

"Hey, Eggbutt!" Sonic said. "Does this thing actually work?"

The machine turned on. "HELLO THERE. I AM METAL SONIC." it said in the cliché monotone robot voice.

"Okay, it definitely works." Sonic said.

"PRIMARY THREAT: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. LOCK ON." Metal Sonic said.

"Lock on?" Sonic asked. "What can this thing do?"

"Everything you can, Sonic." a familiar jackass said from above... No, not that jackass, I meant Eggman.

"Oh, can it now?" Sonic asked. "Let's see if that's true."

The two "hedgehogs" raced all around the place. Metal Sonic could keep up with Sonic's every move. Eggman clearly put a lot of work into this robot.

"DO NOT EVEN TRY IT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." Metal Sonic said.

Sonic tightened his grip around the ring, and started spinning.

"Oh, you're trying that old trick again." Eggman said. He pushed a button, and a ring of his own popped out of the bottom of his hover car. Metal Sonic grabbed it, and started spinning just before Sonic made impact. They pushed against each other with equal force.

"This is a nice machine you got here, Eggman." Sonic said.

"Don't give me credit." Eggman said. "I got it off of E-bay."

"No you didn't!" Tails shouted.

"You're right, I didn't." Eggman said. "I did make it myself. I did, however, have a little help."

"From who?" Sonic asked.

"That shall remain my secret." Eggman said.

Sonic just grunted, jumped up, causing Metal Sonic to crash into the tree that he was facing. Sonic then spun dashed towards him, attempting to break him.

Metal Sonic merely stood up, and dashed out of the way.

"You see, as I've stated before, Metal Sonic is a perfect copy of you in every way." Eggman said. "You don't stand a chance."

Sonic grinned. "That's what you think, but no, that's not true."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Eggman asked.

"That'll remain MY secret." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic ran towards Sonic again, who jumped out of the way repetedly.

"You see, there's one thing my robot DOES best you at." Eggman said. "It doesn't have fatigue."

Sonic slowed down and realized something. For the first time in years, he was getting tired. He was once able to run for days without a break, and now he couldn't even run for 5 minutes.

"You see, Metal Sonic has been absorbing your energy, and turning it into fuel." Eggman said.

**I don't think Metal Sonic can actually do that, but for the purposes of this story... Why the hell not?**

Sonic huffed and puffed.

"This is looking bad." Tails said. He looked at the compartment for the shoes that Chris made, and realized none of them would help. He saw hover boots, grind shoes, and some other useful only for travel.

"Silver, why don't you take it from here?" Eggman asked.

"Don't mind if I do." a familiar white hedgehog said, as Silver walked out of the building.

**100 YEARS LATER**

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Are you really going to fight me?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes." Shadow said.

Mephiles sighed. He crossed his arms to make an X, and quickly straightened them, causing a blast of darkness to knock Shadow back.

He then put one foot in front of the other, held his hands out to his sides, and closed his eyes, as he became surrounded by some sort of purple flame.

Shadow looked at him, after he landed straight. When he saw Mephiles, he saw that he looked like stone.

"Why would you do this to yourself? You must have known that you had no hope of possibly winning." Mephiles said.

Shadow grunted. He looked around him, and saw that he wasn't in the city anymore. He was instead on what looked to be a stone plateau that was almost completely covered in lava. If you looked at the side, there was about a 5 inch difference between the top of the lava and the top of the plateau. Also, Mephiles wasn't there.

"Down here, Shadow." Shadow heard Mephiles say. He looked on the ground, and there he was.

Mephiles was in Shadow's shadow. No, let me re-phrase that. Mephiles WAS Shadow's shadow.

"Attack, my minions." Mephiles said.

Shadow looked up to see a bunch of purple bug creature things.

"Well, this is going to be more difficult than imagined." Shadow said.

**IN THE VOLCANO**

Storm had to find a way to get the worm over near him. All 3 lights were destroyed, and it wasn't coming near him.

He tried to use fire to rope the roof to get closer to the worm, but he got easily knocked back. He tried to fly closer to it, but he got just as easily knocked back.

He needed to darken the room. The worm was too far to hit with long distance fire, so he needed some darkness.

He ran upwards on the walls, using heat to give him a slight sense of gravity another direction. "Come on, Storm. Think." he said to himself.

He had to look for a way to block the Volcano's top. That was where all the light was coming from. He couldn't plug the top with a boulder, because he wouldn't be able to get out if he did. After a while of running in circles, he realized that the lava on the ground would still produce light if the top was blocked.

He needed another way to attack... Actually, maybe he wouldn't.

The worn swam to the middle where all the platforms where, destroying a few on the way. That was his chance.

He leapt off the wall, balled up some fire in his fist, and aimed straight for the eye.

It was a direct hit. Straight in the pupil. This sent the worm back to where it was before, and it went under the lava. Nothing leapt out, but nothing else changed either, which confused Storm. He looked around for anything.

Finally, he came across a red glow in the middle of one of the platforms. He hopped from one to the other until he arrived at his destination. It looked like a red gem of some sort, and it was floating in midair.

"I hope this is one of the chaos emeralds." Storm said, grabbing it.

Still, nothing changed about the room. He continued to look around for an exit of some sort, as he really didn't have the energy to run back up the wall. After a little more time searching, he did manage to find something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something compelled him to check it out, for some reason. He didn't even see it until he got closer.

It looked like a circular red stone, but a different shade of red than the one on the emerald he found. Also, this one was lying on the ground.

He bent down, and picked it up. Despite being in a volcano for who knows how long, it was rather cold.

He put it in his poc- wait... Where the hell do they keep their stuff? What, do they pull it out of their ass? They have literally no clothes on. Whatever.

Storm put the newer emerald in his tail spike (I don't know), and looked at the other one. The others said they could use 2 to travel through time. He wondered if 1 could travel through space.

Only problem was that he didn't know how to.

But, the instant that thought popped into his head, a voice went into his head. It sounded... Extraterrestrial. Not really like an animal.

"Chaos... Control..." the voice whispered.

Storm wanted to wonder who that was and how they spoke to him, but he didn't care as much as he cared about getting out of the volcano.

He tightened his grip on the emerald, and pictured the place he wanted to go. "Chaos Control!"

**IN THE CITY**

Shadow was fighting off the bug creatures. He had no idea how to attack Mephiles, as that was his shadow, and you can't attack a shadow. He was, however, getting a weird kind of energy from killing all of the bugs. Something he never felt before. Maybe if he tried releasing that.

"CHAOS BOOST!" Shadow shouted. The spines on his body became even redder, and Mephiles was forced out of the ground.

"GAH!" Mephiles screamed. "What is this?"

The bug creatures backed off, as Shadow went to attack Mephiles.

**Like this thing needed to be like Dragonball Z even more, and now Shadow has a kaioken. Jeez, it's so easy people don't even have to try sometimes. It makes you wonder why the number 9000 doesn't come up in the games or shows. Ever. Unless another way of saying "faster than the speed of sound" is "over 9000 k/ph".**

Mephiles tried using his shadow blast attack, but Shadow was moving too quickly for him, and he got hit every time he tried.

After a few hits, Mephiles clearly didn't have the energy to go in the ground again, but he did have enough to fight. Shadow, on the other hand, lost his Chaos Boost.

"Well well, it seems that I've won here." Mephiles said. "When you see Gerald, tell him... Thank you for releasing me."

Mephiles got ready to attack Shadow, when suddenly something stopped him.

"Hey, it worked." Storm said. He then looked at Mephiles, and saw him about to attack Shadow. "Oh, that's just swell."

Mephiles looked at Storm, then back at Shadow. "I'll deal with you in a little bit, but right now I have to take care of something."

"You know, I already beat your magma hedgehog friend person thing... Whatever it was. Don't think that you'll be a challenge." Storm said.

Mephiles laughed. "You think you can defeat me? I am Mephiles the Dark. And no one, not even the great Sol, can defeat me."

That was mistake number 1 for Mephiles.

"Stop... Callint... Me... SOL!" Storm shouted, as he rushed up to the dark stone hedgehog of darkness... Thing... And tackled it into the lava. "Well, that'll be the last we see of him for a while."

"For a while?" Shadow asked.

"The dude sent us to the future with no emeralds, we need two to get back." Storm said. "I don't know about you, but I think we're gonna be seeing that again."

Shadow shrugged, as he walked over to Mephiles's body. Sure enough, he had a purple emerald. Shadow snatched the emerald, and walked back over to Storm.

Storm grabbed his own emerald, and the two crossed arms, and simultaneously shouted "Chaos Control!"

A portal opened in midair. Storm looked at Shadow, and the two of them nodded before jumping through the portal.

**IN THE PAST OF A FUTURE THAT WAS EFFECTED BY SOMETHING THAT CHANGED IN THE PAST. THERE, I HAVE A NAME FOR IT NOW**

"Time to end this!" Silver shouted, as he pulled his arm back for a punch.

"SONIC!" someone shouted. Sonic looked over to where it came from and saw the second X Tornado that Tails put together. But it wasn't his two tailed friend flying it.

A glowing light shot from the ship at his feet. Suddenly, they glowed. Once they stopped glowing, he saw that he was wearing what looked to be red shoes without a white line on them, different from his normal attire.

He looked at Silver, and his punch was very slow. Sonic grinned, and rolled out of the way.

"He isn't usually this fast." Tails said over radio to the other X Tornado.

"I made those shoes." Chris answered. "They can slow down time."

"Wha- HOW!?" Tails exclaimed. "Wouldn't you need a Chaos Emerald to do that?"

"It took a lot of work to put together." Chris said. "From the instant I got home to when I got back here, I'd been working non-stop on some new shoes for Sonic. There are others, such as ones that make him smaller and let him fly, ones that make him smaller, ones that teleport him, and some other cool ones. I call them gems."

"Do you have any other ideas for these 'gems'?" Tails asked.

"Well, I had an idea, but we'll need the 7 chaos emeralds to make it." Chris said.

"Of course we well." Tails said.

Silver held his hand out towards Sonic, who suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you really think going fast is going to stop you from me? Honestly, that's stupid if I ever saw it."

"Could... Use... A little help..." Sonic croaked out, as Silver started crushing his ribcage.

Suddenly, pineapples! No, I'm just kidding. Shadow suddenly appeared, and spin-attacked Silver's side.

"ARGH!" Silver exclaimed, as he got launched. He looked at him, and took a step back. "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way!?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Eggman asked.

"I won't let you do this, doctor." Shadow said. He turned to Sonic, and nodded, signaling for him to run.

"Metal Sonic, after him!" Eggman shouted.

Metal Sonic ran in the direction that Sonic went, but was stopped by the red hedgehog, Storm.

"YOU AGAIN!" Eggman shouted. He grabbed a white emerald, and threw it at Silver. "Take this, you might need it."

Silver caught it with psychokinesis. "I don't see why I might need a white rock, but whatever!"

"Do what you must." Eggman said. "I'll go after the blue rat myself if I have to."

His ship flew in the direction Sonic went.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"Sometimes I forget how little you know." Storm said.

"I'm Silver." Silver said. "Silver the Hedgehog."

"Great. Now that we're all acquainted, can we continue to beat the snot out of each other?" Storm asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Wow. You two are all buisness." Storm said. "So, who's ready for round 2?"

"The white one is mine." Shadow said.

"Did anyone else hear it?" Storm asked. "Whatever. I got the hunk of metal."

**OVER TO THE BLUE BLUR**

Sonic was running for about 5 minutes using the red gems he got from Chris. They worked pretty well.

Until a giant mechanical dog with a glowing red unicorn horn on it dropped from the sky, that is.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. "Eggman, of all your robot ideas, this is by far the weirdest one you've ever thought of!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, this is another one of my latest inventions." Eggman said, as he caught up with Sonic. "The Egg-Cerberus."

"Oh come on, that's not even clever." Sonic said. "You can do better than that!"

"I'll name my robots as I see fit!" Eggman shouted.

"So is he as weak as an egg or strong enough to break an egg?" Sonic asked.

Egman stayed silent for about 5 seconds. "Egg-Cerberus, get rid of him for me." he finally said.

The giant mechanical hound barked, and ran at Sonic.

**This is more of a question for SEGA. I know the game this is based off of was extremely rushed, but what was going through your minds when you made the story for it?**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, charge a pizza to Apple. If you did, like, follow, review, give ideas, etc. Also, for those in America, happy Thanksgiving, Merry Early Christmas, and Happy Early Birthday to me. And if not Merry Christmas, then Happy Holidays. And if not Happy Holidays, then... I don't know, Happy Sandwich eating? Anyways, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Purple, not Pink

"Come at me, you hunk on bolts!" Storm shouted, as he ran towards the blue metallic hedgehog.

"ALL INTERLOPERS MUST BE DESTROYED." Metal Sonic said, spinning towards the red hedgehog.

Storm quickly sidestepped, and punched Metal Sonic in the side, launching it into the path of Silver and Shadow's fight.

"That blue hedgehog will cause the destruction of our world!" Silver shouted, as he threw a tree at Shadow. "How could you be siding with him!?"

"The destruction of our world will be caused by his death!" Shadow shouted, as he jumped onto the tree, ran off, and kicked Silver in the face, knocking him over. "How can YOU side AGAINST him!?"

Silver did a backflip off the ground, and flew towards Shadow at a very fast speed.

**Seriously, he can move himself forward with his mind. Why wasn't Silver faster in the game?**

Shadow jumped over him, and rolled on the ground. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted, as he faced Silver's direction, and flicked his arm.

Silver looked back, and saw a ball of energy heading straight towards him. He attempted to stop it with his psychokinesis, but to no avail, as it hit him into a tree.

**Because if there's one thing I like people getting hit into, it's a tree.**

"AGH!" he exclaimed, as he made impact with the solid wooden object, and fell to the ground. He stood back up, as threw some more trees at Shadow.

Shadow managed to dodge 2 trees, but the rest of them hit him square in the chest.

**MEANWHILE, SONIC WAS:**

Sonic ran around the giant mechanical dog. He saw the dog's weak point, which was it's horn. He just needed a way to get to it.

He saw a skinny part on the dog's tail and back, but disregarded it, because he didn't have the grind shoes.

He tried spin attacking it's armor, but it was too strong.

He looked around for a soft spot, but there was armor all over it's body, all made out of the same material.

He even tried going straight for the horn, but he couldn't jump that high.

He was running out of options.

"Give up yet, Sonic?" Eggman asked.

Sonic grinned. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that means. Could you explain it to me?"

"You won't be so cocky when I'm through with you." Eggman said.

"SONIC!" he heard Chris shout from one of the X Tornados.

"Right on time." Sonic said, as he jumped up.

Chris noticed the thin red line on the mechanical dog's back, and shot Sonic a pair of grind shoes. They attached to Sonic's feet, as he started spinning towards to giant dog's back.

He used the grinding shoes to go up it's back, and grabbed onto the horn. The first thing he noticed was that he had control over the mechanical hound.

He had to make it run into something.

He looked around. The trees were too weak. The rocks were too breakable. That left the cliff.

He steered the dog left, and led him toward the cliff side. The giant hound almost made impact, but it managed to stop itself, and turn around.

"HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "Don't you see you're wasting your time, Sonic? Egg-Cerberus is designed to be self-aware enough to keep itself out of physical danger!"

"Come on, Eggman. Egg-Cerberus?" Chris asked. "That's not even clever!"

Sonic ignored their conversation, and tried to get it to hit the cliff side. The hound almost threw him off a couple of time, but he just tightened his grip, until the dog crashed.

**STORM AND SHADOW'S PART NOW**

"Hey, you metal brat!" Storm shouted. "Where are you? I wanna melt your circuitry and put it in a blender with some ice so that I can drink it!"

"STOP MAKING JOKES LIKE THAT." Metal Sonic said, dropping down from a tree behind Storm. "YOU ARE NOT BEING VERY CLEVER."

"I'd prefer you to shut your mouth altogether." Storm said, turning around with just barely enough time to punch Metal Sonic in the guts... Wait, I forgot. Robots don't have guts.

"STOP. JUST STOP." Metal Sonic said.

"I see he programmed you to have an attitude." Storm said, shooting fireballs at the metal hedgehog.

"YOU ARE NOT STOPPING. WHY ARE YOU NOT STOPPING? STOP WITH YOUR QUIPS." Metal Sonic said, dodging the fireballs.

"How 'bout no?" Storm suggested, jumping towards the metal hedgehog, flaming fist at the ready.

"NO. NO. KILL. MURDER. DESTROY. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE." Metal Sonic said, catching Storm's hand.

Storm, who's hand was still on fire, didn't use any energy to take his hand back, but instead kicked the robot in the jets.

"How 'bout you let me go?" Storm suggested.

"PLAYING TRACK 'LET IT GO'." Metal Sonic said.

"That fatass listens to that crap?" Storm asked. "Do you know His World?"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE." Metal Sonic said.

"Digital Shadow?" Storm asked.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE." Metal Sonic repeated.

"What's the best music you know?" Storm asked.

"PLAYING JUSTIN BIEBER." Metal Sonic said.

"Eggman... I am going to kill you." Storm said, smashing Metal Sonic's speakers before the song started.

Metal Sonic let out some clicks and buzzes that Storm didn't understand. Instead of trying to, though, he smashed the robotic hand holding his own burning one.

"You know, I'm gonna let you live." Storm said. "But for only two reasons. So that you can get improved and I could possibly get a better fight out of you, and so you can tell the fatass to find better music than Justin goddamn Bieber."

Metal Sonic stood up, and flew over to Storm.

Acting on a hunch, Storm attempted to turn off the blue robot. "Power down, command chaos."

The blue robot flopped on the ground before reaching the pyromancer.

"My second guess was bacon." Storm said, walking away like a badass.

**NEARBY**

Shadow and Silver were both panting. They used a lot of effort to fight each other, and Silver was out of psychokinetic energy.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver shouted out, running forward to punch Shadow.

Shadow simply smirked. "A formidable opponent under any other circumstance." he said. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With those words said, Silver started slowing down in Shadow's eyes. Shadow ran behind him, and kicked him in the butt just as Chaos Control ended.

"Y-you." Silver barely got the word out, as he turned around on the ground.

"Don't bother. As long as I have a Chaos Emerald, I control time and space. You can't break free." Shadow said.

"No... I won't give up!" Silver shouted. "Not while I'm here... Not when I'm so close!"

He reached back into his... I went into this for about an entire paragraph last chapter or two chapters ago, I'm not doing it again. He grabbed the white Chaos Emerald, and held it up like it was a war trophy, and let out another scream.

Shadow, realizing his predicament, tried to act fast. "Chaos..."

"Chaos..." Silver said.

"CONTROL!" the two hedgehogs said simultaneously. Nothing happened, though. No portal popped up, no point in time slowed down, nothing.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Storm asked.

"What happened?" Shadow asked. "Why didn't it work?"

Silver grinned, and kicked Shadow in the head. He then proceeded to bend down and look at him. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"How about you leave him alone?" Storm suggested. "Or do you WANT to go another round?"

Silver turned his head to face the red hedgehog. "Last time we fought, you needed help from your friends."

"That was after I had a fight with this guy and turned a gigantic base the size of a moon into a giant pile of scrap metal." Storm said. "And I still almost won."

Silver got into a fighting stance.

"But now the tables are turned. Last time, you had the upper hand. This time, I do." Storm said. "So, do you really wanna do this?"

Silver loosened up, and then got back to a normal stance.

"He's right, Silver." a female said from a tree. The three hedgehogs turned their heads, and saw a pink cat. "Why don't you let me take care of him?"

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted, in an excited voice.

"Oh, you want a go at me now?" Storm asked.

Blaze just grinned, and leapt out of the tree, and ran off at an incredible speed.

"Get back here!" Storm shouted, chasing her.

Silver turned his head back to Shadow, only to discover that he was already gone.

"Wha- Where'd he go?" Silver asked.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted from the trees, striking Silver in the head.

"ARGH!" Silver shouted, falling onto the ground.

"Never divert your attention." Shadow said, skating away.

**IN A HIGH SPEED CHASE**

"Here, kitty kitty kitty." Storm said.

"You can stop calling me kitty!" Blaze shouted.

"How else am I gonna get you to slow down!?" Storm asked.

"Stop calling me kitty, and I'll consider it!" Blaze shouted, as she did some sort of fire-spin move on a tree, cutting it down.

Storm dodged the tree, and increased his speed. "Well, another person that knows how to use fire to their advantage!" he shouted, using a fire boost to jump over the purple fire-kitty.

"Not bad!" she shouted. "But I have some tricks of my own!"

Blaze jumped in the air, started spinning around like a top, and hurled herself at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog spun like a ball, and tackled her feet. After a while, they just jumped backwards, and started panting.

"Pretty strong legs you got there." Storm said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Blaze said, which made Storm blush just a little bit. "Aww, are you shy?" she asked sarcastically.

Storm shook his head, and ran towards Blaze, fists at the ready.

**OVER TO THE FASTEST THING ALIVE... UNLESS YOU COUNT THAT ONE GUY WHO WEARS RED AND YELLOW SPANDEX**

"Give it up, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. "You may have knocked it's armor off, but you'll never get it any weaker than it is now."

"I don't have to." Sonic said, seeing a pink cat run out of the forest.

"What makes you say that?" Eggman asked.

"FOR PWNAGE!" Storm asked, running right through the giant hound, and grabbing a yellow emerald.

"Oh no, not this again." Eggman said.

Storm grabbed the other emerald, and tightened his hands around both of them. "SEE YA LATER, BITCH!" he shouted, as his body became covered in flames, and he sent Eggman flying by tackling him, also blowing up his hovercar satellite dish thing... I'll stick with calling it his ship.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman shouted.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FUTURE**

"Are you sure this is a good thing so far?" Iblis asked.

"Please. We don't actually WANT that fool of a hedgehog to kill Sonic." Mephiles said.

"But I thought he was the key to our operation." Iblis said.

"What we want is for him to get rid of YOU." Mephiles said. "Even if we gathered the Chaos Emeralds now, your body is too developed to do the fusion. And I can't do the fusion with a new version of you unless the old version is eleminated from existence."

"I see your point." Iblis said. "But if that's so, why send him back in time to deal with Sonic instead of giving him the Emerald to seal me away."

"Hmm.." Mephiles thought for a second. "That thought did not occur to me. But, what's done is done, and I enjoy seeing these monkeys dancing around for our amusement."

"I do have to admit, this is very... Amusing." Iblis said. "Perhaps we should hold off on you showing up for a while longer."

Mephiles grinned. "I agree."

**That was the one problem with the games storyline. There was never a reason for anything. Why couldn't Mephiles have just killed Sonic instead of doing all these elaborate stunts to pull it off. So, I fixed it.**

**So,follow the story, like it, review, and read some other stuff I wrote. If you didn't like it, send the President of the U.S. pizzas that he didn't order. And have the pizza from another country. And see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Is That So?

**READ THE OPENING PSA**

**Okay, I looked back on my previous chapters of this story, and I have made way too many grammar and spelling errors. I intend to fix that, although it's to be expected since I'm writing on a tablet keyboard without an auto correct function.**

**So, from now on, at the end of every chapter, you are all allowed to give me a grammar mark out of a hundred and a grade. But don't mark the PSAs, they're not intended to be correctly grammarified or spelt... Well, not as much as the actual story is.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"So, now we have a fire cat to take try and defeat?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." Storm said, blushing.

Sonic, who noticed the blush on Storm's face, grinned. "She was kinda cute."

"Yeah, she wa-... Oh god damnit." Storm said.

"You're not really the best at hiding your expression." Sonic said. "Hell, you're worse than Amy at this stuff."

Storm's body slowly started to burn up, erupting into flames a few seconds later. "You take that back."

Sonic laughed. "Dude, I'm kidding." he said. "Take a joke, jeez."

"Oh..." Storm said, as the flames around his dithered into nothingness.

"So shouldn't you be chasing her?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, I'll let her go." Storm said. "She'll be back."

"You know that when she does, she's going to try killing us." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know." Storm said. "But it's not like it's gonna work."

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked. "It's not like you'll be able to fight her very well."

"Who said I was referring to me?" Storm asked.

"Alright then, who WERE you referring to?" Sonic asked.

"I was referring to yoir hedgehog friend with the hammer." Storm said. "I'm a little surprised she wasn't here with you to fight the giant dog, honestly."

"Amy? Seriously Storm, is there something going on inside that giant head of yours that people should know about?" Sonic asked. "Is sex all you think about?"

"Yes Amy, no there is not, and most of the time it is." Storm said.

"Dude, there really is something wrong with you." Sonic said.

"Not in the way you're thinking of." Storm muttered, looking away.

"What was that?" Sonic said.

"Nothing." Storm said. "We should look for Shadow and the others."

"Well, Tails and my friend Chris are up there." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I've met your friend before." Storm said, sitting down in the grass, surrounded by the hunks of metal lying around him from the robotic dog.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"Couple of minutes before you showed up on the floating island." Storm said.

Sonic shrugged, as the two X Tornadoes landed next to them.

"So... Eggman has a giant robotic dog now..." Chris said, hopping out of the plane.

"I noticed." Storm said. "I'm a little more concerned about the psychic tree-throwing hedgehog, to be honest."

"Tree-throwing hedgehog?" Chris asked.

Storm nodded, as he started to walk away. However, mid-stride, something interupted him.

_Tails... _He heard the same voice from the volcano say.

"Hm?" Storm asked.

"What?" Tails asked. "What is it?"

"Nobody else heard that?" Storm asked.

"Heard what?" Chris asked.

Storm opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. "Nothing, I'm probably just tired. Must be hearing things." he said with a reasurring face.

The two tailed fox looked back at him with what looked to be a convinced face, but he saw that the blue hedgehog was sceptical, nor was he trying to hide it.

"I don't buy it." Sonic said. "You come here, destroy a robotic dog who was powered by a Chaos Emerald, blow up Eggman's mini-ship, and then say you're tired?"

"Do you have a better explanation?" Storm asked.

"Are you gonna go chase that cat?" Sonic asked.

Storm looked around at the other 2 life forms there, and they all knew as much as he did about Blaze, and they also heard Storm almost call her cute, so they also looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, because I like her so much that I'm gonna risk my life chasing her." he said, sarcastically. "Do I look pink to you?"

"Just a question." Sonic said. "Also, maybe not the best idea to insult Amy around me."

"Why? You like her?" Storm asked, attempting to shift the blame off of him.

Chris and Tails looked at each other.

"Do you know what's going on?" Tails asked.

"Not a clue." Chris said.

**MEANWHILE, AT EGGMAN'S BASE**

"That didn't go very well for us." Silver said.

"No, it did not." Eggman said. "But have no fear! I have a remedy to this situation."

"What's that?" Silver asked.

Eggman pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket, and pushed the only button on it, which opened a fully metal garage that was hidden in the wall.

"Sonic wasn't the only one I've been replicating." he said. "I've been copying all of his friends as well."

"When you say 'all of his friends'..." Silver said.

"Yes yes, I realize what you're getting at." Eggman said, as his lit up the garage, and walked over to the door with a silhouette of Sonic. He opened said door, and displayed the creations inside.

Silver looked in awe at what was being shown to him.

"Ah, I see you like it." Eggman said. "This is by far my greatest invention, and it shall be used to defeat those pesky hedgehogs."

"Does it have a name?" Silver asked.

"I'm still thinking of one at the moment." Eggman said. "But the machine itself should be ready tomorrow, and hopefully I should be able to fix the bugs from the one you fought."

"From the one I fought?" Silver asked. "You mean..."

"No more questions." Eggman said. "I suggest you go find some Chaos Emeralds. It's going to be difficult to beat them, since they have 3 of them now. I shall stay here to finish up the machine."

Silver merely nodded, as he ran outside.

**AT ANGEL ISLAND**

"So, what do you think's going on with the others?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"One thing's for sure, I should have gone!" Amy said.

"You just wanna get closer to Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Maybe I wanted to see the red one in action." Amy said.

"I call absolute BS." Knuckles said, not wanting to swear in front of Cream. "You just want to show off your combat skills to Sonic. Again."'

"You know I don't need to do that! He already knows we're destined to be together." Amy said.

"Don't get all high and mighty about yourself there." Knuckles said.

"My, my, look who's talking." a familiar female bat said, as she stood atop the Master Emerald.

"Oh, and now you're here." Knuckles sighed. "What do you want, Rouge!?"

"Oh, looks like someone changed their attitude." Rouge said. "You're less obnoxious. That's no fun."

"How was I obnoxious?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, 'obnoxious' isn't the right word. 'Ignorant' is better." Rouge said.

"I find that a little more offensive." Knuckles said.

"Why? Because you actually know what it means?" Rouge asked.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Knuckles asked.

"We should probably go before they have a fight so strong that even that giant emerald can't support it." Amy said.

"I agree." Cream said, picking Amy up, and flying down to the ground with her ears.

As with Sonic, once she got to the ground, she was exhausted.

Amy looked down at her belly. "Am I really that heavy?"

**MEANWHILE, SONIC AND STORM WERE ****STILL**** ARGUING**

"Why did you even bring Amy in to this if you don't like her?" Storm asked. "In fact, I could ask the same question for Blaze, since you brought her up also."

"Well, to answer your first question, you technically brought her into this." Sonic said. "As for the second one, I didn't even know her name was Blaze until just now."

"Alright fine, you got me there." Storm said. "But I only brought up the colour pink, and the first thing that jumped into your mind was Amy."

"Do you know anyone else that's coloured pink and obsessive over someone?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Chris. "Should we do something?"

"Nah, this is just getting interesting." Chris said, grabbing a foldable chair, extending it, and sitting down. "Good thing I brought some stuff from home."

"Stuff like what?" Tails asked.

Chris held out a 1 litre Coke bottle

"Ooh." Tails said, taking the Coke from Chris's hand.

"Take it, I grabbed plenty." Chris said.

Tails opened the bottle, and took a large sip, about the size of half the bottle.

"Alright, fine, you win Sonic!" Storm shouted. "You don't like Amy as much as she likes you."

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"Although given how much she likes you, that's not saying much." Storm said.

"Whatever, I'm still leaving it at that." Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic, didn't you have a date with Amy while you were in my world?" Chris asked, trying to prolong the argument.

"What has gotten in to you since we last saw you?" Tails asked.

"For you is was 3 months. For me, it was 3 years." Chris said. "A lot can happen in 3 years."

"A date, hm?" Storm asked. "Maybe I was rignt in the first place about you and her."

"Fine, I like her! Are you happy!?" Sonic asked.

"Very much so." Storm said, pointing behind Sonic. "Why don't you tell her that?"

Sonic spun around, and saw Amy. Not within earshot, she was a fair distance away from them.

"..." Sonic had no reason not to. He knew that she liked him. It's not like she was trying to hide it. There was just something stopping him.

"Whatever. Do what you want, I should split." Storm said, walking past Amy.

In the distance, he could hear her shout "SONIC!"

On the way back to the village where the others lived below Angel Island, he saw a tiny rabbit, who looked in his direction.

"Who are you?" asked the rabbit.

"My name's Storm." the red hedgehog replied.

"Oh, YOU'RE Storm." the rabbit said. "My name's Cream. I'm a friend of Sonic's."

Storm noticed just then a tiny blue thing following her. He recognized it from somewhere.

"And this is my friend Cheese." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"You're friends with a Chao." Storm said. "That's kind of impressive, I haven't seen anyone else do it before."

"Thank you." Cream said.

"They seem kind of busy talking over there. Maybe we could go somewhere else and talk?" Storm suggested. He knew he was talking to a five year old, judging her size and voice pitch, but he still wanted to become friends with her. He didn't see why he couldn't.

"We could go to my house. My mom loves me bringing home new friends." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, that works." Storm said, as the two of them started walking. "You sure she'll be ok with me?"

"She's friends with a crocodile who tried to abduct me once." Cream said. "I think you're safe."

"Alright then." Storm said. "How long will this take?"

"About 20 minutes walking, more or less." Cream said.

"And running?" Storm asked.

"At my speed, 10 minutes." Cream said.

Storm grinned, as he picked up Cream, and ran her to the town.

"Wow... This seems familiar!" Cream shouted over the wind, as Storm moved at a very fast pace.

Surprisingly, the tiny flying Chao was able to keep up with him, even at the speed he was holding.

"How long at this speed!?" Storm asked.

"About 30 seconds!" Cream shouted.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted.

Storm saw the village area up ahead, and stopped right outside of it.

"Wow... That was fast..." Cream said, as Storm put her down.

"Yeah. I really should race Sonic sometime, he seems like he'd be a good competitor." Storm said. "He managed to keep up with me on the Death Egg."

"Yeah, you should." Cream said, leading Storm through all of the houses as she walked up to her own. "Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend!" she shouted, as she opened the door.

"Which one is it? Amy?" a woman asked from upstairs. It was hard to believe there WAS an upstairs, given the small size of the house.

"No, a new one." Cream said, walking inside. "His name is Storm!"

"Storm, hmm?" the woman asked, as she descended the stairs. At first glance, you could tell right away that the two rabbits were related.

"Yes ma'am." Storm said.

"Well come in, Storm. Make yourself at home." the large rabbit said. "My name's Vanilla."

"Pleased to meet you." Storm said, as he shook her hand. "This is a lovely home."

"Why thank you, deary. I try to keep it clean." Vanilla said.

"Must be a hard job." Storm lied. The house definitely looked bigger on the inside, but not by much, so it doesn't seem very difficult.

"Oh, it's not a bother to me. Although Cream and Cheese like to help around a lot." Vanilla said.

"That's nice of them." Storm said.

"Dinner's ready, by the way. I always set aside a spare plate in case Cream brings a friend with her, since she usually does." Vanilla said.

Storm sniffed. "Smells good. What is it?"

"Mushroom stew." Vanilla said. "It's Cream's favorite."

**In case there's anything that disproves that in any other legit Sonic universe, say in a review, because if there is then I screwed up on this.**

"Would you like some?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Storm said, as he walked into the kitchen to grab some food.

"So, how did you meet Cream?" Vanilla asked.

Storm looked at Cream, wondering if he should make something up or tell the truth, since walking into someone with a 10 year difference in age in the woods isn't the best way to meet someone.

Cream shrugged, so Storm just told the actual story of them running into each other in the forest. He even included the argument with Sonic, for more reasons than 1. He explained how they introduced themselves, how they got here, and everything up to Cream knocking on the door.

"Wow, seems like you had an eventful day sweetie." Vanilla said, looking at Cream.

"The only day that was more eventful would be the day that I found ML." Cream said.

"I'm sorry, ML?" Storm asked.

"Oh, right. I should probably tell you about that." Cream said.

**ABOUT 7 MONTHS AGO (MOBIAN TIME), OR 7 YEARS AGO (REAL TIME)**

Cream was walking around Chris's mansion looking for something to do. Pick flowers, play tag with Cheese, anything. After a while, she looked in a bush, and found a yellow robot.

"Hello?" Cream asked. "Are you hurt?"

The robot beeped in response, but otherwise didn't interact with her in any way.

Cream decided to pick the surprisingly light robot up, and carry it to the lab, where Tails or Chris's grandfather could possibly fix it.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Ever since that day, I've been the happiest I've been in my life. But then, it found a Chaos Emerald and went rogue. I was forced to destroy it, and drown it in the water." Cream said. "I haven't seen it since."

"Oh... Sorry to hear that." Storm said. "I should probably go." he added, putting down his bowl, which had been empty for about a half hour. "Thanks for the meal, Cream's mother. Thanks for the story, Cream."

"It's no trouble at all." Vanilla said. "And please, call me Vanilla."

Storm looked at the sky. It was getting dark, but he didn't have to leave right away. "I actually have a bit of time if you want help with the dishes."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Vanilla said.

"No no, I insist." Storm said. "I'll do it all, even."

"Why thank you." Vanilla said, handing Storm the three bowls and spoons.

"I'll be right back." Storm said. "I assume you have a spot to do this at the kitchen, but it gets the dishes cleaner in the river."

"Alright. Be safe now." Vanilla said.

"He doesn't need to be told to be safe." Cream said enthusiastically. "He's strong enough to take anything on."

"Chao!" Cheese said, as Storm walked out the door, over to the river near the rabbit's house. He put one bowl in at a time, as well as with the spoons, scrubbing them each with his gloves off. Once he finished them, he put his gloves back on, and carried the dishes back to the house.

"Alright, all done." Storm said, as he set the dishes where he found them in the kitchen.

"Fantastic! Thank you, Storm!" Vanilla said.

"Alrigjt, I really should be heading out now." Storm said, walking outside again. "Bye. See you another day!"

"See you again!" the two rabbits said, and Cheese did his normal "Chao!" sound.

The instant the door closed, Storm flew up to the floating island, where Knuckles and Chris were.

"Hey, Storm." Knuckles said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I was wondering." Storm said. "If I went to the human world to do something, how long would I have?"

"Well, as long as Chris is here, I'm pretty sure it's indefinitely." Knuckles said.

"Good. I should be about 12 to 24 hours. Chris, can you show me how to get there?" Storm asked.

"Wait wait wait, you're thinking about going there?" Knuckles asked. "Why?"

"Surprise for Cream." Storm said.

"Well, I can show you how, but I don't think it'll work." Chris said.

"I'm still trying." Storm said.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Put your hand on the Master Emerald, and think about where you want to go."

Storm nodded, as he follow the instructions, and closed his eyes too.

He felt his body begin to shift, and once it stopped, he opened his eyes, and saw that he was touching a metal contraption.

He made it through. He wasn't on Mobius.

He was on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Human World

**Okay, one quick thing before I start. I messed up on the robot's name last chapter. It's Emel... Well, it's actually Emerl, but people mistake it for Emel, and there's also Emeryl. But, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna keep calling him ML.**

"Do you think it worked?" Knuckles asked.

"Had to have worked." Chris said. "He would still be here if it didn't."

"I knew that." Knuckles said. "I meant do you think he made it to your world okay? When I last recall, he wasn't with us when we originally went there."

"Good point..." Chris said. "Well, I'm sure he's fine."

"He'd better be okay. Otherwise, he's as good as dead." Knuckles said.

**ON EARTH**

Storm looked around the warehouse building that he was in. He saw that it was a plain grey building, with a few wooden boxes in it.

He knew a lot more about Earth than he should have.

The red hedgehog walked up to the grey metal doors, and was about to open them, until he realized something.

He's met one of the people from this world, and they looked nothing like the people from Mobius. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Out the window, it looked like it was just barely night.

Storm figured it would be better if he just stayed in the building he was in now. Anyone who would enter would already know about the metal portal with a yellow trim sitting in the middle of the room.

However, despite that last fact, Storm hid behind some boxes for a few hours, until he felt it was safe to leave.

That didn't work out so well.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Storm felt that the coast was clear, so he slowly moved out from behind the boxes. That is, until he heard the door shift open, which is when he darted back to his original position.

"Why are we here at midnight again?" he heard a girl ask. She sounded about 20.

"Because Chris asked us to watch the machine while he was in Sonic's world." a boy responded. He sounded a little older than the girl. "You know, to make sure nothing but him gets through."

"I just hope he's okay in there..." another girl said. This one sounded 19 going on 20.

"Shit..." Storm whispered. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Although he must have talked too loud, because he felt like he was being looked at.

"Did anyone hear anything over there?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." the first girl said, as Storm heard footsteps in his direction.

_Why did I have to talk!? _Storm wondered, as the box above him was moved out of the way. He looked up, and saw what looked to be a being similar to the looks of Chris, except he had a darker skin tone and different hairstyle. So, in another words, just not an animal.

The boy looked shocked at what he saw, but Storm just kept staring at him.

"Is there anything back there?" the second girl asked.

Storm looked down in defeat. There wasn't any way out of this.

"No, just some garbage." the boy said. "I'll take it out."

Storm's head shot back up in surprise, in time to see the boy give a wink, as he walked away, and came back with a black bag.

He picked up the red hedgehog, and put him in the bag to carry him away out of the building.

Once he was carried an appropriate distance from the windowless building, and after confirmation that nobody was watching, the boy opened the bag so that Storm could crawl out.

"No talking." the boy said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm assuming you know Sonic." Storm said. "I'm a friend of his. I came here to gather some supplies for a surprise for another friend of his, Cream."

"Were these supplies not in your world?" the boy asked.

"I could MAKE them, but it wouldn't have been the same..." Storm said. "I can't just run around like an idiot here. I have to be subtle. Could you take me to the ocean near the docks?"

"Why do you want to go the- oh." the boy said, realizing his intentions. "Sure. I have a car that I could take you in."

Storm smiled slightly. "Thanks." he said, extending a hand. "I'm Storm, by the way."

The boy returned the handshake. "Danny." he said. "Come on, let's take you to my car. I'll have to hide you in the back seat though."

Storm nodded, and looked up. In the darkness he was in, he could probably activate his dark form and blend in with the back seat.

Actually, he can activate it whenever he needs, but it's absolutely useless unless the lighting around him is dark enough.

The two of them walked over to a sleek red car, which looked like it had about 5 different engines.

"My friend's uncle gave us each one of his cars when he retired from the police force." Danny said, sitting in the left front seat.

Storm entered through the right side, and climbed over the right front seat to hide in the space between the front and back seats.

Once he was in a good hiding position, he found a blanket on the seats, and used it to cover himself.

"Alright, go." he whispered, and he heard Danny starting the car.

**INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

"That's odd..." Frances said, looking outside.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"Danny said he was taking out the trash." Frances said. "So why is he driving away?"

"Better question. Why are you spying on him?" Helen asked. "You don't like him by any chance, do you?"

"Helen, don't make this like high school." Frances said. "I got teased enough about it."

"You're not denying it." Helen said.

"I'm not accepting it either." Frances said. "What about you and Chris?"

"Yeah, but at least I admit to that." Helen said. "And look where it's gotten me. We've been dating for years now. Which you would know if your face wasn't constantly in your phone."

"What do you mean?" Frances asked. "It's not ALWAYS on my phone!"

"If that's true, then you're just blind." Helen said.

"..." Frances didn't have a retort.

"You do raise a good point about him driving away, though." Helen said. "Maybe we should go after him and find out what's going on."

"I'll follow him." Frances said. "You should stay here and keep watch over the portal."

Helen nodded, as Frances opened the door and ran outside.

**AT THE DOCKS**

"Alright, we're here." Danny said. "It's a pretty long way down, though. Won't you need a swimsuit or something?"

"Hey, I may be a pyromancer, but I can still swim." Storm said, opening the car door. "But if I'm not back in about a couple of hours, go get help."

Danny nodded, as Storm ran to the edge of the docks, and dived into the water.

The ocean of Earth tasted nothing like the one on Mobius when he opened his mouth. On Mobius, it was totally clean, since everyone peed on trees, although in the world Storm was in, it tasted like salt.

_Alright. In order to find this thing, I'll need to be able to see in the dark. _Storm said. _Darkness mode!_

Storm's fur shifted from red to black, and his spines stood on end, as he kept swimming deeper and deeper, attempting to find the robot that Cream mentioned.

He didn't remember any physical details, assuming there were any that were given, but he figured that he'd know it when he saw it.

"My oh my, that is an impressive form you have there." a familiar voice said. "Are you sure it's not stolen from me?"

Storm turned around to see Mephiles the Dark, in his stone form, floating in the ocean.

When the red hedgehog... Well, at this point, black, I guess... First saw Mephiles in the ocean, he asked himself one question and one question only.

_How is he even talking right now? We're underwater! _Storm thought, as he just ignored Mephiles and kept swimming.

"Why are you ignoring me, Sol?" Mephiles asked. "You know that it's futile."

Storm kept swimming faster, attempting to outrun the incarnation of Darkness. Honestly, he didn't know why he thought it would work.

"Oh yes, keep swimming. Please, waste your energy." Mephiles said. "I only want your emeralds."

Storm stopped swimming, and spun around to face Mephiles, twirling the water around him as he did so.

"You're finally facing me head-on, I see." Mephiles said.

Storm rolled his eyes, as he rushed towards Mephiles, attempting to go for an uppercut maneuver.

Although the water around him wasn't restricting the speedy double eye-coloured hedgehog, Mephiles still managed to side-step, even though there wasn't any ground beneath their feet. Mephiles must have used some sort of weird darkness power.

"Come on, just give me the emerald, and you can leave." Mephiles said.

Storm closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and shook his head.

Mephiles sighed, as he balled up his stone hand into a fist, and attempted to punch Storm in the face.

Storm, noticing the punch, decided to use this as his opening.

He grabbed Mephiles's arm, as bent it backwards. He knew that if it were anyone else, the arm would break, but not with Mephiles. He was just trying to slow him down, as he added a punch to the chest, and threw him into a sharp edge along the shoreline.

"ARGH!" Mephiles screamed in pain, as his back collided with the edge.

Instead of sticking around, Storm used this as his opportunity, as he continued to swim downwards, at double the speed from before.

"Get back here you shapeshifting hedgehog!" Mephiles shouted, as he started to chase after Storm, who just kept on swimming, hoping to eventually see the ocean floor.

The farther he swam, the darker it became. The darker it became, the faster he swam, because of his form. However, the same went for Mephiles.

After about a half hour, Storm finally saw what looked to be terrain, as well, as something blood-orange nearby.

He planted his feet, and used that plant to jump towards the blood-orange object, making his body straight while doing so as to not slow him down while he swam.

Once he reached the object, he noticed that it was a rusty robot. Good, no blood in the ocean. He picked up and robot, and used his feet as a launch pad to attempt reaching the surface again. He did manage to swim halfway back up no problem, but that's when Mephiles grabbed his ankle, and threw him into the shoreline. With an underwater fight against Mephiles, that tends to happen a lot.

"Do you submit yet?" Mephiles asked.

Storm, who seemed unphased by the attack (which actually hurt like a bitch), just shook his head, as he kept swimming to the surface.

"How did that not break a bone?" Mephiles asked, as he chased Storm.

**AT THE SURFACE**

"He's taking a long time..." Danny said.

"Danny!" he heard someone shout. Danny turned his head to see Frances. "What are you doing at the docks? Weren't you taking out the garbage?"

"Yeah... Well..." Danny said, not being about to find the words. "I found an abandoned leaking fish tank on the sidewalk. The fish were still alive, so I felt like I should give them a new habitat."

"Riiight." Frances said, giggling.

"So why are you here?" Danny asked.

"You took so long to get back that I went searching for you." Frances said. "Helen stayed at the portal to make sure nothing else got through."

"Yeah, makes se- wait, nothing ELSE?" Danny asked.

"I don't think animal's usually tend to have red fur that turns black." Frances said, holding up a thin strand of black fur. "I found it under the boxes you went searching under."

"So is that why you went searching for me?" Danny asked.

"I figured it might ha e been the way I was holding it that made it look like it's color changed." Frances said. "It could have been Shadow's."

"To be honest, she wasn't completely wrong." someone said.

Danny looked up to see a red hedgehog on a nearby lamp post, but not the same one he helped out at the warehouse.

"Who're you?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself." the red hedgehog said. "My name's Iblis. Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for a friend of mine to resurface."

"Oh, you're a friend of Storm's?" Danny asked.

Iblis's ear twitched. "Who now?"

Shortly after that, a large amount of water erupted from the water. To a pervert, it would remind one of a water penis. Just saying.

Anyways, out the top of the water explosion, came a black and white hedgehog, with red eyes. He looked like he was made of stone.

"MEPHILES!" Iblis scremed, dropping down from the lamp post, and running to his friend's side.

"I'm fine, jeez." the stone hedgehog said, rotating back up without even pushing with his arms.

"Sorry..." Iblis said. "What happened?"

"I mentioned the cat." Mephiles said. "And then he knocked me into space."

"I didn't actually hit you that high." Storm said, flying out of the water, and carrying a familiar looking robot over his shoulder. "Had you have been anyone else, that hit would have broken your back."

"Also, looks like you fought one handed." Iblis said.

"STOP HELPING HIM!" Mephiles shouted.

"I do a lot of things one handed." Storm said.

"Stop... Just stop." Iblis said. "We're already enemies, you don't want us to hate you more by having us know what you do behind closed doors."

"I meant like fist fighting." Storm said.

"Still pretty disgusting, Sol." Iblis said.

"Iblis, just forget about the emeralds for now." Mephiles said, taking out his purple Chaos Emerald. "Let's head back."

The two of them were surrounded by a purple void, and once it shrunk into non-existence, the two hedgehogs were gone as well.

"Sol... That's what they call you?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask, I still don't have a good explanation myself." Storm said, turning his fur red again. "We should get back."

Danny nodded, opening his car doors for the red hedgehog to climb in the back. He then un-folded the seat, since somehow Frances didn't have a car with her, as she left it at the warehouse laboratory. That would mean she walked about 20 miles to the docks.

Storm lay between the seat again, set the robot on top of him, and lay the blanket on top of himself again.

"So, you're good with robotics, right?" Danny asked, as the car started moving.

"I've picked up a thing or two over the past few months while the others were in this world." Storm said. "As well as the recent months, when everyone came back, and then they went again to god knows where."

"I think Chris said that it was space." Frances said.

"They went to space?" Storm asked. "Meanwhile, I was running around a dead planet and dicking around in Tails's workshop! Where the hell was I when they left!?"

"Well you said you met them about a week or so ago." Danny said.

"Couple of days, maybe." Storm said. "No, wait... I think it was yesterday, actually."

"Yesterday?" Danny asked.

"I guess here that would technically be about 288 hours, since apparently times moves 12 times faster in my world." Storm said.

"What makes you say that?" Frances asked.

"I don't care how long they've been working on stuff like this, a 10 year old would not be able to put together an extra-dimensional transporter in a mere 3 months." Storm said.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Danny said. "Speaking of which, Chris had to make a connection between himself and the portal in order to be able to transport between here and your world. So how did you get here no problem?"

Storm just shrugged, as the car pulled to a halt. Once he heard the doors opening, he prepared to stand up.

"Alright, nobody's watching." Frances whispered.

Storm pushed himself up, being careful as to not have the rusty robot fall over. Once he stood up, he carried the robot into the warehouse.

Once the doors slid open, Frances was the first one in.

"We're back, Helen!" Frances shouted.

"And you found the hedgehog?" a blonde girl in a wheelchair asked. She must have been the second girl he overheard while behind the boxes.

"WHAT!?" Storm screamed out. "Okay, I can get that you knew I was an animal, given what I overheard about me shedding. But how did you know I was a hedgehog?"

"Not important." Helen said.

"Alright. Before I head back, though..." Storm said, as he laid the robot down, and walked up to the dimensional transporter, putting his hand on it. "I'm gonna see if I can see the other side with this, because I don't want Cream to know I was here."

The currently red hedgehog closed his eyes, and attempted to picture Mobius. He did manage to see outside the Master Emerald, and the only ones he saw were Knuckles and Chris.

"I wonder why I expected differently." Storm said. "Can you please activate the portal?"

Helen nodded.

"I should probably take my fur back too." Storm said, as Helen wheeled herself over to the power switch. "Leave no evidence behind.

Danny nodded, handing Storm the currently red fur, as he took it, and walked over to the portal entrance.

Helen flipped the switch on the side of the machine, turning it on, as Storm proceeded to walk back into his own world.

**BACK ON MOBIUS**

"Do you think he's almost done?" Chris asked.

"It hasn't even been an hour." Knuckles said. "Give it time."

However, immediately after saying that, the Master Emerald, which he was guarding, started to glow.

"Seems I overestimated how hard the job would be." a familiar red hedgehog said, as he put down a rusty orange robot.

Once the glow stopped, Chris and Knuckles noticed that the person who was talking was Storm.

"Hey, you're back." Knuckles said.

"Yup." Storm said. "Now given that glow, we probably have 5 to 10 minutes before people start showing up wondering what that glow was. Any suggestions on where I should take this before Cream shows up?"

"I feel like the answer's obvious." Knuckles said. "Tails's lab."

"I'm still on... Rough terms... With him." Storm said.

"What, you're saying you STILL haven't talked to him about it?" Knuckles asked. "Dude, I'm not saying there's anything wrong about that, but seriously, the guy's had a bad year. Cut him some shit."

"Bad year?" Storm asked.

"Well, there was the part where Sonic tooked about a week after leaving Chris's world before showing up here." Knuckles said.

"And then his planet nearly got trashed." Chris said.

"And then there was also that thing at the center of the universe." Knuckles said.

"Alright, I get it, I should talk to him!" Storm shouted, but something halted his attention before he could leave. "Wait, what happened at the center of the universe?"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, TAILS'S LAB**

Tails was lying in his bed. He'd been getting better sleep recently, but he was still being woken up by that dream.

Suddenly, he heard a knocked at his door.

The two-tailed fox stood up, and walked out of his room, and into the dark hallway. Slowly, he crept along the walls, until he reached the stairs that led to his lab. From there, he knew his way around, as he walked over to his door, and opened it.

Once it was opened, the first thing he noticed was the red hedgehog standing outside of it.

"Hey. I was hoping to get some help on a project I'm doing for somebody." Storm said.

"Is it for Blaze?" Tails asked.

"No, it's not for Blaze." Storm said.

Then Tails noticed a second thing. Storm was holding a very familiar robot.

"Is that..." Tails started, but he didn't need to finish. "Yes, you can come in."

Storm brought the rusty orange robot inside, and laid it on a table.

"When did you have time to do this?" Tails asked.

"Well for me, it was about 3 hours ago, but for you guys, that's about 15 minutes." Storm said.

The red hedgehog looked around the lab, until somethint caught his eye.

"I don't think I noticed that plant before." Storm said. "If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get it?"

Tails looked at the plant that Storm was looking at. "That's... A long story."

"Wanna talk while we work?" Storm asked. "I wanna get this done as soon as possible, so I could use some help."

Tails nodded, as he handed Storm a screwdriver to open up the orange robot, ML.

"It started when a beutiful plant girl came to our planet." Tails said, starting the story.


	8. Chapter 8 - Return

Cream was doing her usual thing, picking flowers in a garden near the lake not far from her house.

"Cream, it's time for breakfast deary!" her mom called.

"Coming!" Cream said back, as she ran over to her house.

"Oh, your friend Storm came by." Cream's mom said. "He said to meet him at Miles's house later today."

Cream looked at her mom confused. "Did he say why?"

Cream's mom shrugged. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

The little rabbit just walked to her table, in wonder of what the surprise could be.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Cream was walking over to Tails's lab after she finished her breakfast. She was still just as curious as before as to what her surprise was.

She walked up to the metal door next to Tails's garage door, and knocked.

Shortly after that, she heard foorsteps coming from the inside getting gradually louder, as she suspected that they were approaching the door.

The door swung on its hinges, as she saw a fluffy orange tail poked out from the side of the door. She then saw another, and quickly afterwards, she saw her orange fox friend.

"Ah, Cream. There you are." Tails said. "Storm's just inside. He'll just be a second. You can wait in here, he's been working pretty hard on this."

"Really?" Cream asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, really." Tails said. Cream thought she heard him mutter "For a first." in an insulting voice.

She then proceeded to sit on the couch that was across the room from the X Tornado.

"Ready!" Cream heard Storm shout from the next room over. He then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"So what is it?" Cream asked impatiently.

Storm looked at Tails. "Is she normally like this?"

Tails shook his head.

Storm shrugged. "Alright, come on out!" he shouted into the room he walked out of.

Cream waited, before hearing a metal footstep.

"What's that?" Cream asked, scared.

"It's fine." Storm said, as she heard another metal footstep. This time, however, she saw the tip of an orange metallic foot.

No, it didn't exactly resemble a foot. It obviously had no shoes, but it was extremely skinny, and there weren't any toes.

Another footstep sounded, and another foot moved forward. This time, she could see more of it. The small rabbit noted that the middle of the foot was a much lighter colour.

She could also see part of a face, but the lights were placed to weird that it was difficult to make out any colours in the upper body parts, such as the head or chest. She did notice a large bump where the left eye should have gone, and given the way they were walking, she couldn't see the right side.

Once more footstep, and they fully left the other room.

She noticed a horn on top of their heads... No, not a horn exactly. She wasn't sure what it was.

The limbs were all skinny, with 2 straight skinny bars that looked to be attached by an axis of some sort.

The lights started to adjust, and Cream started to make out the figure features.

Yellow limbs with orange joints, orange fingers attached to a circular yellow hand.

And, on the head, the figures face was yellowish-orange with an orange line in the middle, which is where the little spike on the top of its head was.

The eyes, on the other hand, represented dark blue bug eyes. Nothing else much to say there.

Once Cream realized who she was looking at, she started tearing up a little bit.

"Is that... ML?" she asked.

"Finding him was a bi-" Storm started, before realizing he was talking to a 5 year old. "A CHALLENGE, but not so difficult as to have to drown."

"How... How did you bring him back?" Cream asked.

"That's a bit of a long story." Storm said.

**3 HOURS AGO**

After Tails finished telling Storm the stories of what happened three months ago, that's when he started feeling bad for the little guy.

"Sorry... For questioning it." he said. "I can see why you didn't want to tell me earlier, and got mad at me when I did."

"It's alright." Tails said.

"A lot of that story gave me an odd sense of déjà vu, though." Storm said. "And you said she transformed by an circular red stone, right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Tails asked.

Storm reached into his spine, and pulled out the stone from the volcano. "Did it look like this?" he asked, holding it out to him.

"Y- Whe- Ho- Where did you find that?" Tails asked, after stuttering a couple thousand times.

"Remember when I went into the future, and contacted you with the Master Emerald (which to this day I can't figure out how I did)?" Storm asked. "I found this in a volcano shortly before I got back."

Tails put his hand on the stone, and gently carried it out of Storm's hand. Storm swears he saw the two-tailed fox tear up a little, as he set it down next to the plant.

"This means she's coming back... Sooner or later... Or at least part of her." Storm said, smiling, as he continued to work on the beaten up robot. They made very good progress while Tails told his story, but there were still some modifications that needed to be made to the programming before it could leave with a chance of not trying to kill everyone.

"Thanks for giving me this..." Tails said, tears filling his eyes.

"Not to ruin the moment, but you're acting a little bit like a chick." Storm said. "I mean, I'm not saying that I wouldn't do that same, but seriously dude, come on."

Tails looked at the robot, and wiped the tears away. "Right. Sorry. We should finish this."

"What we should do is get help from Chris." Storm said.

"No. He may know his way around Earth technology and basic Mobian technology, but even I barely understand ML's circutry." Tails said.

"Yeah, I guess." Storm said. "But didn't he help around with the Blue Typhoon and the X Tornadoes a lot last time he was here?"

"Yeah..." Tails said, remembering the past.

Storm just sighed. "Do you have a computer that I can plug into his operating system? Maybe if I can adjust that, it'll stop him from going berserk again."

"I do have one, but it might not work..." Tails said, walking over to his blue X-shaped plane.

"You have a computer attached to that thing?" Storm asked. "Whatever, it seems to have worked for you in the past. And it should work for us in the present."

"And if it doesn't?" Tails asked.

"Then we'll need to destroy and redo the plane." Storm said. "If that's a problem, we'll need a different one. Possibly a computer WITHOUT access to a bunch of weapons that can kill things instantly."

"I don't think I have a computer like that." Tails said.

"Then we'll have to use this one and hope for the best. You're better at programming than me, so the instant I connect the two, I need you to start looking through his programming, and change whatever it is that makes him go berserk whenever he comes into contact with a Chaos Emerald. You'll have 2 minutes before ML's consciousness transfers over to your plane, so you'll want to finish and disconnect before that happens." Storm said. "Are you up for it?"

Tails looked at him suspiciously. "Where the hell did you get all of that information from?"

"There's a warning on the back saying not to connect other computers to him and just use the one built into him." Storm said. "But, as that one has gone completely flat, even aftet draining the water, we don't have a choice."

Tails shrugged. "Alright, I'm confident."

Storm plugged one end of a very long, thick, black cable into the X Tornado. He then took the other end over to the orange robot, and help it over the plug on its hard drive.

"Ready?" Storm asked, still holding the unplugged cable.

"Ready!" Tails shouted.

"GO!" Storm shouted, as he plugged the cable into the center of ML's currently open chest.

He looked at where Tails was working, and saw that he was working fast.

He just hoped it was fast enough.

A minute and a half later, Storm was getting bored. However, he couldn't abandon his friend, and he also couldn't bug him.

Nonetheless, those last few minutes were very long for the red rodent.

"Finished!" Tails said, at the minute 50 second mark.

"Good." Storm said, walking over to the robot and plugging it out of the plane. "That wasn't a challenge at all. I expected a bunch of robots to come and try and provoke us from finishing the programming."

"Giveh who our neighbour 10 doors down is, I wouldn't have been surprised if it did." Tails said.

"Might be a little more than 10 doors." Storm said, moving his hand over the robot's power switch. "More like a couple hundred."

"You may wanna give it time to buffer." Tails said, grabbing Storm's arm, and moving it away from the robot. "It could explode if it doesn't."

"I doubt that's true." Storm said.

"Just wait for it to finish installing the new software I downloaded, okay?" Tails suggested.

"Wait, new software?" Storm asked. "Couldn't you have just edited his old software?"

"I didn't have time." Tails said. "So I just took the basics from his old stuff, and replaced the details."

"So what improvements are there?" Storm asked, looking over the orange robot.

"He has rockets now." Tails said.

Storm whirled around to look at him. "You managed to make an entire form of matter... That EXPLODES... Using only a few lines of code?" he asked. "This planets logic is weird."

"What do you mean 'this planets' logic?" Tails said, using finger quotes around the two words that confused him. "You seem to make a lot of phrases like that, and I've been curious what you mean."

"Well, like I told you, I don't remember anything before running up to your house." Storm said.

"Yet you had the knowledge to blow up the Death Egg by wiring everything to the engine." Tails said. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Well, I do admit that while the planet was basically dead, I kinda..." Storm hesitated, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "I might have dicked around in your lab a bit."

"You were in my house without me knowing!?" Tails shouted.

"That reaction is why I didn't want to tell you." Storm said.

"YOU were in MY house," Tails started to repeat. "without ME knowing!?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Storm said. "I thought it was abandoned!"

Tails simply sighed, and pushed the thought out of his mind. "What kind of stuff did you do while you were here?"

"Looked at electronics. Didn't touch any, though." Storm said. "That's the furthest back I remember, I swear."

"Did anything else happen?" Tails asked.

Storm put a finger on one side of his chin, and his thumb on the other. "Now that you mention it..."

**3 HOURS LATER**

"So what was it?" Cream asked.

"Nothing important." Storm said. "I should be heading out."

"Thanks for Cosmo's stone." Tails said.

"No problem." Storm said. "I just happened to have it on hand, but since you're my friend, I would've been searching all over the place if I didn't."

With that said, Storm walked out of the lab.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"So we just let these androids attack Sonic for us?" Silver asked.

"Bingo." Eggman said, pushing a button on his metallic desk, making the black androids' eyes glow. "And with any luck, they'll also stop those other pesky rodents for us as well."

Silver grinned, as the black android dropped off the wall.

"This'll be neat." Silver said.

**AT THE VILLAGE AREA**

Sonic was running around the houses.

"HEY STORM! YOU AROUND!?" Sonic asked. "I GOTTA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

"Chao!" he heard someone say behind him.

The blue hedgehog stopped running, and looked to see the small Chao with a red bowtie.

"Cheese? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"I'm not Cream." Sonic said. "I can't understand the Chao language or read body language. What are you saying?"

Cheese facepalmed, and pointed into the forest.

Sonic looked, and saw Shadow.

"Shadow! Wait up, buddy!" Sonic shouted, running after him.

"Hmph?" Shadow grunted. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing around the village!?" Sonic asked. "I thought you went to find more Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow laughed lightly, and shook his head.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" multiple voices around Sonic said in unison.

"Huh?" Sonic said, before he got struck by a spear made completely of Chaos. "AGH!"

He then collapsed onto the ground, and passed out quickly, the last thing he saw being a group of 20 or more hedgehogs gathering around him.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Storm burst into Tails's lab. "We have a problem." he said.

"And what would that be?" Tails asked, curious, from the engine of the X Tornado, which he was tuning up.

"I can't find Sonic anywhere." Storm said.

Tails looked away from his project. "You think he got kidnapped again?"

"Given the fact that that Silver hedgehog is working with Eggman, they might be trying to kill him." Storm said. "Either way, I'm not taking the chance. Where's Amy?"

"She walked by here screaming." Tails said. "I'm guessing her talk with Sonic didn't go so well."

"No, because Sonic's great at conversation." Storm said, sarcastically.

"My point is that she may not wanna help us right now." Tails said.

"Didn't think so." Storm said. "Guess we'll need some weapons, instead of going in empty-handed like usual."

Tails nodded, as he closed the hood over the front of his plane, and walked over to a drawer.

The orange fox opened the drawer, and took out a blue cylindrical object that looked like it wrapped around someone's arm through one hole, but there was also another hole.

"What does that do?" Storm asked.

"It gathers particles of energy from its surroundings, then uses a form of photosynthesis to transform it into a circular physical-energy projectile." Tails said.

"Umm..." Storm said, completely stumped.

"IT SHOOTS BALLS OF ENERGY!" Tails shouted.

"Why couldn't you have said that earlier?" Storm asked, walking into the house. "Go on without me, I gotta grab something."

Tails nodded, as he hopped in the X Tornado, and started powering it up.

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

When Sonic woke up, he felt himself being dragged away. He would take a guess as to where, except he felt some sort of cloth over his eyes, so not only did he have no idea where he was, he couldn't even try to find out, because he couldn't see. He just had to wait for whoever was dragging him to stop.

At least that's probably what they thought.

The blue hedgehog began spinning as much as he could. It took his opponent by surprise, as they were thrown into the wall.

"AGH!" his captor shouted, hitting the wall. Their voice sounded deep, and also familiar.

Sonic stood up, and while questioning why his hands weren't bound, untied his blindfold.

He appeared to be in a slate coloured metal hallway. There were some lights on the roof. It was similar to Eggman's multiple bases from the past.

On the ground, against the wall, Sonic saw a black hedgehog with red stripes in his head-spikes.

"What are you getting at, Shadow!?" Sonic asked. "Why are you kidnapping me and taking me to Eggman's base!?"

"Hmph." was all Shadow got out, before sitting up.

"Didn't you get the memo?" someone asked from behind the blue hedgehog.

Sonic spun around, and saw dozens upon dozens of black hedgehogs.

"Shadow!?" Sonic asked. "Wh- why are you multiplied!?"

"Dr. Eggman's been busy working on this project." one of the Shadows said.

"Shadow Androids!" the rest of them said in unison.

"Androids as in the cell phone operating system?" someone asked from the roof.

Everyone looked up, as something fell through, really fast.

Sonic looked, and saw the red hedgehog, Storm.

"I know you might still be pissed after what happened with Amy," Storm said, quietly. "but I'm still getting you out of here."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" 5 of the Shadow Androids shouted, flinging their arms out, and shooting energy directly at Storm.

The red hedgehog waited until right before they hit, before grabbing a stick from behind his back that Sonic didn't even notice until just then.

In one fluent motion, Storm yanked on the stick, and moved it in the path of the Chaos Spears.

Once they were gone, Sonic looked at what Storm held, and noticed that it wasn't a stick at all.

It was a hand-and-a-half long sword, which appeared to have all of its weight in the blade, because it looked heavy.

The colour of the sword appeared to be black on one side, and orange on the other. The orange side was currently glowing.

"I can hold them off long enough to get you out of here, so hurry!" Storm shouted.

Sonic hesitated, but then nodded, as he jumped through the hole that Storm made in the ceiling.

"SOMEBODY GET HIM!" a familiar fatass shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Yeah, no." Storm said. "Anybody that's gonna be chasing him will first have to have an appointment with my sword."

"So what?" Eggman asked. "Fine. Robotic clones, go chase that hedgehog!"

"You do that, and they'll have to deal with my friends cannon." Storm said.

"They'll take the risk." Eggman said. Although Storm couldn't see him, he thought for a second that the fat Mobian warlord was grinning.

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did, follow this story for future updates. And leave a review with suggestions if you want.**

**And if not, then order some lasagna.**


End file.
